Haley Potter Goes to McKinley
by HaleyJamesPotter
Summary: Haley James Potter gets fed up with Dumbledore and all he manipulative crap. She get emancipated and moves away. Haley enrolls in a familiar muggle school in Lima Ohio. Who knew Potter could sing? Read as Haley runs from Dumbledore, saves Sirius, learns about true friendships, and protects the people she cares about her way!
1. Introduction

**AN: I wanted to try something sort of new. Plus I love Glee. So let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Glee. :(**

Haley James Potter was exhausted. It was summer and she was impatiently waiting for someone to take her away from her horrid relative's house. It has been seven weeks since she arrived at the Dursley's from her third year at Hogwarts and it would be another two weeks until she could go back. She spent seven weeks doing non-stop chores and praying that someone would take her away.

Haley couldn't help but feel anger towards one Albus Dumbledore. She told him what the Dursleys were like and still made her return. Then every year she has to go back to a school that always seems to be dangerous for only her and her friends. First year a man tried to murder her, second year she was attacked by a basilisk and a man tried to murder her, and last year she met her godfather and was attacked by a werewolf and hundreds of almost sucked her soul! Then she didn't even get to stay with her godfather even though he wanted her to because Dumbledore couldn't (or maybe just wouldn't) try to prove his innocence.

Haley was seriously considering not going back. Hell if she had anywhere else to go she would jump at the chance. But staying at the Dursley's was worse than staying at Hogwarts.

That's when the idea came to her. She rushed downstairs and entered the living room where her aunt and uncle were watching television.

"What do you want?!" Vernon growled when he saw her enter.

"To move out," Haley said simply. This got their attention. Vernon turned off the television and they both faced her.

"What are you on about?" Vernon snapped but Haley could tell there was a hint of hope in his voice.

Haley took a deep breath and stated, "I have money that my parents left me. I want to be emancipated and move far away from here. Maybe go to Canada or Mexico or something. I don't want to stay here and I don't want to go back to Hogwarts."

Haley had a pang of sadness in her chest when she saw the large smile that appeared on her aunt and uncles face. Suddenly the smile on Vernon's face disappeared. "You can't be emancipated! You're only thirteen! You need to be at least sixteen!"

"Actually I'm fourteen now. And I'm a witch you can become emancipated at the age of fourteen, like in California, as long as you have the means to take care of yourself," Haley answered.

He smiled once again, "What do you need to do?"

"I need to go to Gringotts."

"What the hell is that?" Vernon snapped.

"Their bank." Vernon and Haley both stared at Petunia in shock. "My parents made me go with her before," Petunia explained.

Haley just shook her head and ignored her outburst, "I need the Goblin's to sign off on it. It's very rare in my world because usually no one has a reason to be emancipated and no one wants it. Most witches and wizards are raised by people that care about them. And considering they are heirs they wouldn't want to give up the inheritance. I already got mine."

"What do you need from us?" Vernon questioned.

"Drop me off there tomorrow. I will try to convince them to emancipate me. Once I'm emancipated I will be a legal adult, which means I will have the trace removed and I will be able to magic out of school so I won't need to go back."

Vernon was so happy at the thought that he didn't even yell at her for talking about magic. "Where is this...? Gingrots?"

"Gringotts," Haley corrected him, "Is in London."

"We leave at ten tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 1

The car ride was very silent. Haley gave the directions and they said they would pick her up in two hours. Petunia and Vernon were going to buy a present for their Dudley.

Once Haley got out of the car she pulled on her hoodie and a put her hair in a ponytail before putting on a hat to try to disguise her. She didn't need to be mobbed by a bunch of random fans at the moment. She walked quickly through the Leaky Cauldron keeping her head down so Tom won't recognize her.

She made it all the way to Gringotts without incident. And as she entered the possibility of her being free finally sunk in. She looked for a free goblin and saw Griphook counting galleons but no one was with him. Keeping her head down and walking quickly she approached the familiar goblin.

She waited for a moment but he didn't seem to notice her so she said, "Hello Griphook. Are you busy?"

Griphook looked up in surprise. "Why, Ms. Potter, you remember me?"

Haley chuckled, "Of course I remember you. You were the first Goblin I've ever met."

Griphook's look of surprise didn't disappear. "What can I do for you Ms. Potter?"

Haley suddenly became self-conscious and lowered her head as she said, "I was hoping I could be emancipated from my aunt and uncle custody. This was clearly a shock to Griphook but he stood up and said, "Please, follow me Ms. Potter."

Haley followed Griphook down to an office. He opened it and was surprised to see Bill Weasley sitting at a desk.

"Weasley!" Griphook snapped.

Bill looked up and was floored when he saw Haley standing uncomfortably in the doorway.

"Um, Griphook, Haley, how can I help you?" Bill asked.

"Ms. Potter needs your services," Griphook explained. Bill noticed that Griphook seemed actually very fond of Haley.

Haley turned to Griphook and said, "I don't know if I can tell this to Bill. I'm friends with his family and I don't want them to know yet."

Griphook gave her a strange smile and said, "It's alright, Ms. Potter. Weasley here will be unable to speak of anything you tell him. He is under oath not to speak of any personal matters. You will be able to speak freely without worry that his parents or siblings will be told."

Haley nodded gratefully. "Thank you, Griphook."

"It is an honor to help you Ms. Potter. You are a friend among Goblins," Bill had a shocked look on his face when Griphook turned to him and said, "Give her what she wants or you'll be the one to pay for it. I'll have Davidson bring in the Potter file." With that Haley and Griphook shook hands he said, "I will see you soon, Ms. Potter. Once you are done here I will be very willing to take you to your vaults."

With that he left and Bill stood there staring at Haley for a moment gobsmacked.

Haley shifted uncomfortably. "So how's the family?" she asked breaking the silence.

Bill looked at her oddly before chuckling. "They're good. I had dinner over there last night. Ron keeps asking when you can come over but it kinda busy at the moment."

Haley smiled sadly at him, "That's fine. Would you please tell them not to worry about me? They have enough on their plates with the seven children they already have."

Bill gave her a sad nod and said, "Maybe we should get on with this?"

Haley nodded and they both sat down. "I thought you were a curse breaker in Egypt."

"I do a lot of things for Gringotts. That was a three year long task but once it was I completed my job there I was promoted and took up a desk job here. I thought it would be best if I settled down. Mum has been nagging me to get a safer job for years now."

Haley laughed as someone knocked on the office door. "Come in!"

A tall blond man walked in the room and said, "I have Ms. Potter's file here for you."

"Thank you, Mr. Davidson," Bill said taking the file from him.

Davidson turned to face Haley, "So you're Haley Potter. I'm Rein Davidson. It's a pleasure to meet the girl that wouldn't die."

"OUT DAVIDSON!" Bill bellowed.

Rein grumbled as he left the room. Bill turned to Haley, "Sorry about him. He's close to the Malfoy's." Haley nodded her head. "So Griphook threatened my job so I basically need to do whatever you want. So how can I help you today?" Haley muttered something inaudible. "Um Haley, I know you may be uncomfortable but I need you to speak to me so I can actually help you."

Haley took a deep breath and said, "I would like... to... um... be emancipated... from my aunt and uncle's care."

Bill looked at the girl he saw as a little sister in confusion and then came the anger. "Why? What did they do to you?!"

"Bill?" Haley said uncomfortable with his anger.

Bill tried to calm down and took a deep calming breath himself. "Sorry, I'm not use to working with people I know. My parents love you as if you their own daughter. Oh Merlin! If they knew about this..."

"But they won't know about this," Haley said firmly.

"Wha? Why not?! If we go through with this where will you go?" Bill quizzed.

"Far away," Haley muttered.

Bill stared at her, "What about Hogwarts?!"

"I refuse to go back."

"Why?" Bill asked concerned. "What happened?"

"Every year I almost die and then Dumbledore insists I go back to the Dursley's. I don't want the constant pain and fear anymore. I want to move away. I need to be emancipated first," Haley stated.

Bill nodded, "Well," he opened her file and frowned, "Um, you're not in the Dursley's custody."

"What do you mean? I've lived there since that Halloween night," Haley argued.

"Yes but your legal guardian is your godfather...," Bill cut himself off not wanting to bring up who her godfather was.

"Sirius," Haley stated.

"You know?"

"Yeah, I've met him." Haley saw his confused and slightly scared look and said, "It's a long story. But basically he broke Ron's leg, we were attacked by a werewolf, and both of our souls were almost sucked out by dementors so Hermione and I did a time travel thing and he flew off on a hippogriff. Now moving on, how can he be my guardian when he's considered a criminal?"

Bill once again caught himself staring at Haley in shock. "Um well, once he went to jail you were supposed to find a new guardian through the DMLE. However, the headmaster seems to have taken you to Petunia and Vernon Dursley's without the Ministry's permission. This makes emancipation very simple. But you may be sent back to the Dursley's if they are found to be good guardians or you are unable to live on your own. So why don't you want to live there?" Bill was regretting the answer but needed to know.

"Um, well..." Haley was having problems speaking to Bill because she knew he cared about her.

"Please Haley, trust me."

"They aren't really nice. They have always hated me. Until I got my first Hogwarts letter I slept in a cupboard I used as a bedroom. When they were angry they would lock me in there without food or water. They gave me a bedroom when I was eleven but put bars on the window and locks on the door so I couldn't 'escape'. I only got table scraps and had to do a lot of chores. Like more than physically possible and when I wasn't able to complete them I would be punished." Haley found that once she started speaking it got easier.

Bill was livid but nodded, "Alright, well, you definitely have the funds to live on your own. You have money that is meant to come in your position when you are of age but if you get emancipated you will have get it immediately. You also have several properties across the world so you can move to any of them. Seven are private and not even Dumbledore knows about them. I assume you want him out of your life?"

Haley nodded.

"I believe you can definitely be emancipated. I'll call Amelia and have her remove the trace. Then I will have Griphook come and go through your inheritance. I will be here with you through it all."

Haley was grateful that Bill wasn't leaving her. It only took ten minutes for Madam Bones to arrive. The pair filled out all the necessary paperwork and then Amelia did a blood ritual to remove the trace. Once Amelia left Griphook took her to the Potter Family Vault and explained to her that the muggle bank closest to each of her homes has an account. Bill was helping her find a new home.

"How about this one?" Bill asked showing her a Manor in Egypt.

Haley shook her head, "I'm living alone. I don't need seventeen bedrooms."

"Is there anywhere you want to live?" Griphook asked as he helped search.

Haley shook her head, "Just far away from here."

"Well there is one in Greenland. It has two bedrooms and it's private," Griphook suggested.

Haley shook he head, "Isn't it really cold there?"

"How about the Ohio?" Bill asked.

"Like in America?"

"Yeah, it has four bedrooms. It has a music room. Two house elves currently live there. It's just outside Lima and you can take a bus into the city if you don't want to apparate. There is a muggle school nearby so you can make some friends. It has its own floo network so you can visit the Burrow and Mum can yell at you for giving up your education without consulting her," Bill joked.

Haley gave him a shy smile. "Do you think she'll be angry?"

Bill patted her head, "No, but she will be worried. You'll need to floo call her all the time."

Haley nodded. "The place sounds great. I think I want to go there."

Griphook handed her a bag. Haley looked at him confused but opened the bag to find muggle and magical money, a set of keys, and couple debt and credit cards. Griphook explained that one debt card was directed to the Potter Family Vault and the other was linked to her account in Lima. The keys were for the house, mail box, and the broom shed.

"All of your mail from England will be brought to the international mail department and then magically forwarded to you in Ohio. You can also use your mail box to send mail to the international mail department and they will forward it by owl," Griphook explained. Haley just nodded.

"Now I'm sure you have some things at your relative's home that you want to bring with you so we need to come up with a way for you to get to Ohio when you have everything."

Bill butted in, "Well your relatives are probably picking you up later, correct?"

Haley nodded.

"You can go back with them and pack everything tonight. Tomorrows my day off so I can pick you up and bring you here where we can get a legal portkey made. I'll go with you and I can take some of the wards off the floo network. One will be able to floo out but no one will be able to enter without your permission."

"You wouldn't mind?" Haley asked shyly.

"Of course not! You're my little sister!"


	3. Chapter 2

Haley was waiting just outside of the Leaky Cauldron for her relatives. They were late picking her up but she expected this. She was in a good mood so she didn't care.

"Well if it isn't the Golden Girl," a silkily gross voice said from behind her.

She turned around to find Snape sneering at her. 'Don't say anything stupid!' Haley thought to herself before thinking, 'Wait! What's he gonna do? Expel me?'

"What do you want you great ugly git?" Haley snapped.

"YOU DARE SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT!?"

"Well I wouldn't if you had kept your abnormally large nose out of my business!"

"DETENTION POTTER!"

Haley snorted and started laughing, "It's summer dumbass!"

"I will make your life hell this year," Snape said in a deadly calm voice.

"Or you can spend your time doing something useful. Like washing your hair!"

Snape was twitching to reach for his wand when Dumbledore exited The Leaky Cauldron looking for Snape.

"Ah, Severus, there you are," he said cheerfully. "Ms. Potter! What a pleasure! May I ask what you are doing here?"

"Waiting for my aunt and uncle to pick me up," Haley said not taking her eyes off Snape.

"Did I interrupt something?"

"Actually Headmaster, Ms. Potter was just being extremely disrespectful," Snape sneered.

"Oh don't get your nickers in a twist Snape. You've been a bloody prat to me since before we even met! The only thing that's changed is the fact that I'm not going to take it sitting down anymore!"

Dumbledore put his hands up in a calming manner and said, "Alright, does somebody want to explain what happened?"

Just then Bill burst through the Leaky Cauldron doors, "Oh thank Merlin you haven't left yet! Griphook forgot…" He cut himself off when he saw Albus and Severus, "Bad timing?"

"Kinda," Albus chuckled.

"Sorry, Haley Griphook wants me to pick you up at four tomorrow."

"I thought it was eleven," Haley stated.

"He changed his mind. Forgot about the time change!" He then looked at his old Professor's, "Is there a problem here?"

Albus looked at Haley, "What's Bill talking about?"

"Nothing relevant to you, Headmaster," she said still not looking at him.

Snape snapped, "You see, Headmaster! She has become even more disrespectful."

Haley sighed and looked at Snape again, "Look, Bird Beak, I could spend all day standing here with my years of pent up aggression towards you but it looks like my relatives are here," she pointed at a car turning the corner, "so I'll leave you with these words of wisdom. Stop picking on eleven year olds it's unbecoming and stupid."

Just then the car stopped and her uncle yelled out the window, "FREAK! Stop gabbing your damn mouth and get in the car!"

"Good day, Professors," Haley said sarcastically. Snape was stunned at what her uncle had just said. Bill looked at them murderously. Dumbledore seemed to be unaffected by the comment. "See you tomorrow, Bill."

Haley went in the car and they drove off. No one spoke the entire ride.


	4. Chapter 3

Once they got home Haley had to carry in everything her aunt and uncle bought. Once that was done, her uncle called her into the kitchen. "Sit," he said. She did. "Well, when are you leaving?"

Haley sighed, "I pack tonight and move tomorrow. Someone will pick me up at four I believe."

They Dursleys looked as if Christmas came early. "And you're not coming back?" Petunia asked happily.

"Never."

Vernon stood up and said, "Well then no chores for you today! You better go pack! Don't want to forget anything!"

"I'll need my stuff from under the stairs," Haley told him and he tossed her the key.

"Go don't want to waste any time!"

888

Haley was half way through packing everything by hand when she remembered she could use magic now. She used a spell she had seen Mrs. Weasley use to help Ron pack faster and was finished in a minute. She made sure not to forget anything under her floorboards.

"Now what?" she whispered to herself.

Just then Hedwig landed on her window sill. "Hey girl," Haley said crossing to her and pulling a letter off her leg. "Oh it's from Ron."

_Haley,_

_Dumbledore just left and I am very confused. He said you were at Gringotts today. He wanted to know what you were up to but the problem is none of us know. He almost started yelling at Bill. Apparently he knows what you are doing. Please let us know what's going on. I'm worried about you. We all are. Except Bill. I don't know what he knows but whenever your name is brought up he looks like he wants to murder someone. I don't think it's you he's angry at though because he seemed on your side when Dumbledore was here. Please tell us whenever you can. We won't tell Dumbledore if you don't want us to but we want to make sure you're okay._

_Please write soon._

_Ron_

Haley felt bad for scaring them. She decided they needed to know.

_Dear Weasley Family,_

_Hi everyone. Please don't worry about me. I will explain everything that is going on. Would it be alright if I flooed over there tomorrow evening. I think you of all people deserve to know what's going on. Bill already knows but has been sworn to secrecy. Thank you for protecting me. I'll see you soon. _

_Lots of Love,_

_Haley P._

She sent Hedwig off and lay down on her bed. It wasn't five minutes later when two more owls were pecking at her window. She let them in and took their letters.

_My Dear Goddaughter,_

_How are you? I can't tell you were I am but I will tell you that I'm close. I want to know everything that's going on with you. I haven't heard from you in a while. Is everything alright? Do I need to hurt someone? Please write as soon as possible._

_Love Snuffles_

Haley smiled and wrote back.

_Dear Snuffles,_

_I need to see you ASAP. If possible meet me in Snuffles form outside The Burrow tomorrow evening around seven. If I'm late please wait. There are some things you need to know that I'm not able to write in a letter._

_Love H._

She sent the owl off and turned to the third letter of the evening. "I'm so popular," Haley muttered sarcastically.

_Dear Ms. Potter,_

_After our encounter earlier today we would like to hold a meeting with you. Professor Snape and I are concerned that you may be distressed and would like to bring you to the school a week early. If you would like we would pick you up at ten next Monday and you can stay here the rest of the summer._

_Please let us know if this acceptable._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Haley snorted at the letter and pulled out yet another piece of parchment.

_Headmaster Dumbledore,_

_I am writing this letter in response to the letter that I have recently received on your behalf formally welcoming me to devote the final week of my summer to being at Hogwarts. I am greatly appreciative to your offer and would just like to say, NO!_

_Yours Genuinely,_

_Haley Freakin' Potter_

When Haley was pleased with the letter she sent it back with the Headmasters owl.

Haley was still sitting on her bed an hour later when the owl she sent with Sirius's letter was sitting at the window again.

She looked a small piece of paper from it.

_I'll be there._

Haley sighed. That was good news.

It was the middle of the night when Hedwig got back. Haley woke up to find her pecking at the window to be let in. Haley jumped off her bed to let her in and took two letters from her.

_Haley,_

_You're freaking us out a bit. Come ASAP! I don't care if it's the middle of the night! Do you need someone to get you? We would do it again!_

_Ron_

She opened the next one.

_Haley,_

_Dear you are always welcome here. We would love for you to come tomorrow. Will you be staying for a few days? Are you in trouble? We will help you if there is anything you need. All you need to do is ask._

_Love,_

_Molly Weasley_

Haley wrote back quickly.

_Mrs. Weasley,_

_Thank you for everything but I will not need to stay overnight. I will probably go to the Burrow with Bill if he doesn't mind. I'll see you all soon. _

_Love Haley_

With everything planned Haley was able to fall into a blissful sleep. She was surprised when she woke up to find that it was already 11:36 am. She figured her aunt and uncle were too happy to disturb her. She went downstairs in hopes of getting some lunch when she found Aunt Petunia filling the table with a variety of foods.

"There she is!" Uncle Vernon said happily. "Today's your big day! Are you all ready? Got all your things packed?"

Haley thought his friendliness was creepy and decided to test it, "Yeah, now that I'm emancipated I can do magic and I used a spell to pack everything in under a minute on its own."

"Good! Good! How about some lunch? You'll probably have a long journey leaving later," Vernon said happily.

Haley nodded awkwardly and sat down. Petunia handed her a plate and she filled it completely without anyone yelling at her for taking too much.

"Where are you going anyways?" Dudley asked through a mouth full of food.

"Well, it turns out my parents were richer than I thought. I have several pieces of property that came into my possession when I got emancipated. There's a mansion in Egypt, a manor in Greenland, a restaurant in China, etcetera. I'm moving to a lovely four bedroom house in Ohio. Like America."

"Amazing! You'll be far away just like we… I mean you wanted!" Petunia said happily.

"Yeah but there's no wizarding school nearby so I think if I go to school it will be a muggle one," Haley continued.

"Lovely! You will be able to act normal!" Vernon said.

Haley decided to stay quiet after that and ate her meal. Once she was done she decided to test he luck with her uncle. "Oh shoot!"

"What? What's wrong?" Vernon asked wondering if there was a problem with the plan.

"I need to spend a few nights in hotel in London. However I don't have the money. I only have American money and wizarding money!" That was a complete lie. She had several pounds and didn't need to stay in a hotel.

"Oh well, if that's all," Vernon said happily. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. He pulled out two hundred pounds. "That should be enough!"

Haley smiled, "Thank you, Uncle Vernon."

"No problem," he said with an odd smile.

"Does this mean I get my room back?" Dudley asked.

"Actually we are going to decorate it to make it fitting for a guest room and then we will knock down the wall between your bedroom and the current guest room so you can have one huge room!" Vernon told him.

"Awesome!"

Just then an owl flew in through the kitchen window.

"Is it from those people? Are you leaving early?" Vernon asked.

"It's from Dumbledore," Haley growled. She looked at Vernon and said, "He will do anything in his power to keep me here."

"No, no, no, that just won't do," Petunia said slightly distressed.

"It's okay. He doesn't know I'm emancipated yet. You just can't tell him that I'm living in Ohio, alright? He'll try to bring me back."

"We won't tell a soul," Petunia stated firmly.

Haley opened the letter and read it our loud.

_"Ms. Potter,_

_We are just concerned for your well-being. You have always asked me to spend your summer here. However that is not possible for the whole summer. I believed that this would be a happy medium. You can stay the last week of every summer and only stay at your relatives for the rest of it. I know you don't like it there but this is the best we can do. _

_Write back if you change your mind,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

They want me to spend seven out of a hundred and four days with them. That's not a solution!"


	5. Chapter 4

Haley sat on her bed reading her old Potions textbook until 3:30 pm. She decided she should started taking her things downstairs. She sent Hedwig to Burrow on Bill's request so she just had her cage, backpack, and trunk. She took the cage down the stairs first and Vernon saw her climbing down the stairs. He and Dudley rushed upstairs and brought the rest of her things down for her.

"There! Now when is that weirdo coming?" Petunia asked.

"In about half an hour," Haley told her.

"Well, let's all wait in the sitting room," Vernon said.

Haley grabbed her book and followed them. The Dursleys all squished on the couch and Haley sat on a chair across from them. She picked up her text and began reading again when she heard to deep gasps and one squeal. She looked up at the Dursleys and saw them staring at her.

"What?"

"Your… um… book…," Petunia choked out.

Haley looked at the cover of the book and saw that the author's picture on the back was waving at her. "Oh, yeah, magic pictures move."

"That's creepy," Dudley said.

"Well, you've only been on the receiving end of bad magic. You haven't seen the good things it can do. A friend of mine made a candy that make you throw up when you eat it so you can get out of class for being sick. Then you just take the antidote and you have a whole period off. It's dead handy when you have done potions with Sour Grapes Snape."

"Snape? Like Severus Snape?" Petunia asked shocking Haley.

"Yeah, he's my potions professor. A real ass if you ask me," Haley stated. "How do you know him?"

"He was Lily's best friend when they were little. He was the one that told her she was… like you. I hated him. I remember she stopped talking to her because he called her Dirtblood or something."

"Mudblood?! Snape called my mother a mudblood!" Haley growled.

"Yeah, that's it! Well he was jealous of Potter for dating her and he was angry. Probably took that anger out on you," Petunia stated. "He was a jerk though."

"Anything else?"

"Nothing really important. After the fight whenever he said the word… Mudblood, she would call him Grease Bucket. She was really angry."

"Thanks for this information. It will come in handy." She looked at the clock again, 3:46 pm.

"Just out of curiosity," Dudley spoke up, "What other good things can you-know-what do?"

"Magic? Well there are spells to fix injuries like broken bones in a few minutes. Magic can save lives. Then there are fun aspects to it. Like pulling pranks. I've had someone put a potion in my meal to turn my hair green," Haley stated. She spotted a dead flower in the vase on the table and pulled it out laying it down in the coffee table. She pulled out her wand ignoring their flinches and said a few well-chosen words causing the flower to come to life.

"That's freaky," Dudley stated.

"I thought so to when I first saw it but once you get used to it you can see the beauty behind magic."

Dudley nodded.

The clock now read 3:50 pm.

"How is this person picking you up?" Vernon asked.

"Apparation," she stated. They gave her a blank look. "Instantly traveling from one place to another in seconds."

It was quiet for a few minute and then at 3:53 pm there was a familiar pop.

"He's here," Haley said shoving her book back in her backpack.

Dudley looked at her oddly. "That wasn't a knock."

"No, it was the sound of someone apparated on the side of the house so no one would see his sudden appearance. He will knock in a second," Haley explained.

True to her word a few seconds later there was a knock. "I'll let him in," Haley said standing up.

She opened the door and slammed it shut immediately when she saw it was not Bill standing there. She whipped out her wand and shrunk all her luggage and stuffed it in her pockets so he wouldn't see that she was leaving. When Vernon heard more knocking he came to investigate.

"I thought you were going to let him in," he whispered.

"That's not Bill!" she whispered back slightly panicked. "It's Dumbledore!"

Vernon stood up straight and said, "I'll handle this." He opened the door to find a confused old man staring at him. "What do you want?"

Dumbledore shook himself out of his trance like state and said, "I need to speak with Ms. Potter."

"Look weirdo! We don't have time for this okay! She has a different freak coming to pick her up for a meeting and you are not going to waste her time because she has some serious chores to make up for when she comes back because she got the whole day off yesterday. Go away!" With that he slammed the door and he knew he pulled it off when he heard that same weird pop.

Haley gave her uncle and impressed look. "Yeah, you could be a Slytherin."

"I don't know what that means but I'm gonna pretend it's good."

They only had to wait a few more minutes before they heard another pop. "I got this one," Dudley said standing up. "What's this Bill look like?"

"He's a really cool looking Ginger. He has an earring," Haley told him.

It was three minutes before Dudley and Bill walked in. "I almost went searching for you two."

"You got some security here," Bill answered.

"Oh yeah well I told them Dumbledore didn't want me to leave and he came here earlier so Dudley was probably just making sure you were the real Bill."

"Makes sense," Bill said crossing over to her and giving her a quick hug. "Got everything?"

"Yeah I shrunk it all and put it in my pockets so Dumbledore wouldn't see."

"Smart. Okay then I guess it's just good bye," Bill crossed the room to give them a bit of space.

"Well, bye, Girl," Vernon said.

Haley stuck her hand out to shake his and reluctantly took it. She did the same with Petunia and Dudley. "Maybe I'll see you in the distant future," Dudley told her.

"Maybe," Haley nodded.

With that Haley crossed to Bill. "Oh how heart-warming! I think I'm gonna cry," Bill said sarcastically.

Haley laughed at him and grabbed his arm moments later Haley was gone and the Dursleys were celebrating and planning a dinner party.


	6. Chapter 5

Bill took Haley straight to the entrance of Gringotts. They entered talking happily about Quiddich. Apparently they had similar tastes in teams. They were both cheering for the Irish in the upcoming Quiddich cup. The conversation stopped when they were approached by Dumbledore and Snape.

"Oh it's you again. And this time you brought a sidekick," Haley sneered.

Bill chuckled, "You make it sound like they're superheroes."

"Da da du daaa Big Beard and his sidekick the Great Grease Bucket!" Haley said dramatically causing Bill and several others that heard to burst out laughing. Severus did a visible flinch at the name and Haley knew the information she got from Petunia was genuine. "Now if you'll excuse us, I want to get this meeting over with." With that Haley and a still laughing Bill crossed to Griphook.

They went to a private room and Griphook said, "I will be back momentarily. I must go collect a few items for you, Ms. Potter."

"Oh, Griphook, we know each other very well now. Could you just call me Haley? All my other friends do."

Griphook smiled at the fact that the girl considered him a friend. "Of course, Haley, I will be back in a few minutes."

However it wasn't until half an hour later that he returned. "I must apologize about the wait. You see Albus Dumbledore insisted that he needed to be with you. He would not allow me to return. He is probably still waiting out there. He caused quite the scene. He had most of the witches and wizards agreeing with him that you shouldn't do any business on your own. It took a while for me to calm everyone down and assure them that you weren't alone but your close personal friend Bill Weasley was with you. Considering you are close to the Weasley family this calmed most people down but Albus insisted Bill wasn't good enough. So I may have told him a small fib saying that you asked Bill personally to help you because you were friends and he knows everything anyone could know about Gringotts business from working here. Then I told him that if you had wanted him here you would have invited him yourself."

"Oh I'm sorry for being such a hassle, Griphook. I don't know what he wants me for so badly. All I do is almost die."

"It's alright, Haley. We will get you far away from him," Griphook told her before handing her a bag.

She opened it to find two odd looking coins. "What are these?"

"They are password activated portkeys that are untraceable. The silver one will bring you straight to Gringotts every time you say the password while holding it and the gold one will take you home. They only work if you say the password but if someone is holding onto it with you they will be transported to."

"What's the password?" Haley asked.

Bill grinned and said, "I thought you may need something easy to remember so I asked them to make the password Snitch."

Haley laughed, "Awesome!"

"Well then I guess that's everything. Bill can answer any questions you have. But Haley, could I ask you a favor?" Griphook questioned.

Haley nodded.

"Would you please leave out the front before Dumbledore ransacks the entire building looking for you?"

Haley laughed again and put the portkeys in her robe pocket before following Bill out. When they entered the lobby Dumbledore approached them quickly however Snape stayed back. "What took you so long?"

"Well, a mad-man refused to let the kind goblin that was trying to help us go and almost started a riot. Look Headmaster, Griphook was right; if I wanted you here I would have asked. However now that you are here I guess I don't need to mail you this," Haley pulled a letter out of her robes and handed it over.

He read it out loud,

_"Headmaster,_

_I still do not want to return to the school. I am sorry to disappoint you but I have a better offer. _

_Haley Freakin' Potter."_

He looked up at her and said, "A better offer? Are you staying with the Weasleys?"

"I don't think it is any of your concern where I'm staying Headmaster."

"Actually, Ms. Potter, you are still my student and I have a responsibility to protect you…"

"Cause you've done such a good job with that so far!" Haley yelled. She knew everyone was staring at them but didn't really care.

"Haley, I admit that mistakes have been made…"

"By you! All of the mistakes were made by you!"

"But I do still care about you. I can't let you stay some place that might be unsafe. As your Headmaster, Haley, you have no choice," Albus finished.

"That's were your wrong Headmaster. I will always have a choice. And this time I'm choosing for things to go in my favor." Haley dug in her pocket and pulled out the gold coin. She slipped her hand in Bill's so it looked like they were holding hands but in reality this was the easiest way for them to hold onto the coin together. She whispered the password and moments later landing on a hardwood floor.

"That was badass!" Bill said laughing.

Haley stood up and put the coin in her pocket. She turned around when she heard two pops behind her.

"Oh! It be's baby Haley's! She's be's all grown and big!" a small house elf said excitedly. The one beside her just stood quietly and looked shy.

"Hello," Haley said softly. "What are your names?"

"Me's name be's Elma! And this is I's daughter Tiffy!"

"Well it's very nice to meet you Elma and Tiffy. This is my friend Bill Weasley. Would you mind showing us around the place?"

"Of course!" Elma said happily.

Haley loved the house but she would need to redecorate it. It was a bit to plain for her taste and it's not like she couldn't afford it. She also decided that she would need a new wardrobe. Maybe she should look up the muggle fashion trends in America so she would fit in.

The place was completely furnished. She didn't like the furniture much though so decided to have a garage sale and sell some of the items to buy new ones that she actually liked. Maybe hire an interior designer.

After they were done the tour Haley saw that the two house elves lived in a large walk in closet. It reminded Haley of her old cupboard and couldn't let that continue so she went to the only bedroom on the east side of the house. She duplicated the bed and made them both smaller. They were too small for a human but perfect for a house elf. "This will be your new bedroom." Haley stated. They looked at her in shock. "I'd appreciate it if you kept the door locked in case I meet some muggles and they come over." Both Elma and Tiffy hugged Haley around the legs.

After sorting out living arrangements she looked at a clock the read 1:35 pm. That meant it was 6:35 pm in London. It was time to go to the Burrow but Haley realized they didn't have any floo powder yet.

"We can use your coin and go to Gringotts and then I can apparate us to the Burrow," Bill told her. It only took five minutes to travel from Ohio to the Burrow. They were just entering the home when they heard a familiar old voice say, "Something is seriously wrong with Haley and Bill."

That's when the mentioned entered the room and stared down Albus Dumbledore. "What exactly is wrong with us?" Bill and Haley asked together.

He stared at them before saying, "Thank goodness you two are alright! You just vanished into thin air."

"No we left your presence now please leave mine," Bill growled.

Albus put his hands up in defeat and said, "Alright, Bill, I we will head off."

"We?" Bill asked looking around.

"Me and Haley of course. I will take her to Hogwarts with me. Or I could take her back to the Dursley's if she would prefer."

"Actually, Albus, Haley is a guest here for dinner tonight. However you are not. Now I am asking nicely that you please leave our property and leave my little sister in all but blood alone. Got it?"

The Headmaster took a step back and said, "Then I will be off then. Good evening." With that he left the Burrow. Everyone held their breath until a familiar pop told them he was gone.

"What the bloody hell was that all about?" Ron asked.

"The man's stoking me. First I saw him outside the Leaky Cauldron. Then he stared sending me letters inviting me to stay at Hogwarts. When I said no he stared asking everyone about me. Then he came to the Dursley's. Five minutes later he was at Gringotts waiting for me and Bill. Then he freaked out and yelled at Griphook saying that he should be involved in the meeting even though he had no idea what it was about. And now he came here because he last saw me with Bill."

Just then the clock stuck seven.

"There are some things you guys need to know. But I need to do wizard oaths that you won't tell anyone. It's not that I don't trust you but there is always the chance that something could accidentally slip and the oath will just make it impossible for that to happen."

Without question they all made an oath to keep everything that would occur a secret.

"First of all, Sirius Black is my Godfather." Bill, Molly, Arthur, and Ron already knew this but wasn't sure how it was relevant. "Ron, Hermione, and I had a run in with him last year, along with a werewolf on a full moon and hundreds of dementors that I had to fight off alone but that doesn't matter. What matters is the fact that Ron, Hermione, and I know the truth and that Sirius Black was never my parents secret keeper. Peter Pettigrew was."

Bill, Ginny, Fred, George, Percy, Charlie, Molly, and Arthur all gasped at this news. "Is that why he murdered him?" George asked.

"What about the muggles?" Percy quizzed.

"He did go after Peter that night out of anger. He wanted to kill him however Peter was clever. He started shouting about how Sirius had betrayed my parents and then blew up the street full of muggles, cut off his finger, transformed into his animagus form and ran away."

"Pettigrew wasn't an animagus!" Percy countered.

"Wrong my fine fury friend! He was an illegal animagus. You see in school my father had three friends. Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew. As you all know Remus is a werewolf. Well my father and his friends learned Remus' secret and after a while they wanted to help him during his transformations. The three of them became illegal animagi. My dad was a stag, Sirius is a dog, and Peter is a rat. The four of them were best friends and famous pranksters. The called themselves," Haley looked directly at the twins and said, "The Marauders."

"Oh my god! Your dad was a Marauder!" Fred shouted.

"That makes you an honorary Marauder!" George yelled.

"You're a MARAUDER!" They finished together. "Please go out with me!"

Haley laughed and said, "Chill! Anyway Peter cut off his finger and transformed into a rat. Anyone here know a rat missing a toe?"

There was a collective gasp. "Yep! Scabbers was the reason my parents are dead. Kinda weird when you say it out loud."

"How do you know this is true?" Molly asked.

"Yeah, he could have been lying to you," Arthur told her.

"That's what we thought at first to but then we met Peter," Ron informed them. "He's definitely not dead. However he escaped when Remus turned into a werewolf and Sirius and Haley were attacked by dementors."

"Alright, it's true. But why are you telling us this now?" Ginny asked.

"Be right back." Haley left the house knowing that everyone was confused by the action. "Snuffles!" Haley called out. "Come here boy!" Just then a large black dog jumped on her causing her to fall over. He began to lick her face ignoring her protests. After a few minutes she managed to push him off. "Alright Snuffles, in the house you go." She opened the door letting him in.

The pair met several confused faces when they entered the sitting room where everyone was waiting. Sirius crossed over to Ron and poked the leg he had broken with his snout before giving Ron his cutest look.

Ron laughed, "Is that your way of apologizing for breaking it?" Sirius stood on his hind legs, putting his front paws on Ron's knee for support, before licking his cheek. "Oh gross! Snuffles!"

Charlie was the first one to get it. "That's Sirius." He did not sound afraid or worried. He was merely stating a fact.

Sirius looked at him with the closest thing to shock he could get on his dog face. "It's okay, Sirius. I told them the truth and… well… I think they believe me."

So Sirius transformed into his human form and gave his goddaughter a huge hug. "Oh Pup! I've missed you!"

"I've missed you too," she said lovingly.

When he finally released her he turned to everyone else, "I don't bite."

Ron snorted, "Oh yeah! He only ever bit me!"

"I am so sorry Ron! I was going after Peter! How is the leg?"

"Madam Pomfrey fixed me up. I'm just sorry I missed the action with the whole time travel thing. I wish I could have helped out."

"Hey, don't beat yourself up over that! Haley and I still have our souls! That's all that matters! Now Haley, what is it we need to know?"

"You should sit down it's a long story." Sirius promptly sat on the floor where he had been standing causing people to laugh. "Um well… you see… I uh…"

"Great story!" Fred told her earning a glare.

"Quiet, Fred!" Molly scolded.

"He's not Fred! I am!" George said.

"Oh sorry, George."

"He's only joking. I am Fred!"

Sirius and Haley burst out laughing. Molly was annoyed but glad to see Haley laughing so she didn't say anything.

Once everyone calmed down Haley tried again. "Well, as you know my life with the Dursleys kinda… um…"

"Sucks royal hippogriff?" Ron offered causing chuckles.

"Exactly. Well I remembered reading something a few months ago in a history book while ignoring Professor Binns and it gave me an idea. I kinda got myself… emancipated."

Everyone stared at her in shock. Ginny asked, "What emancipated mean?"

"I basically divorced my guardians."

"But where are you going to go?" Arthur asked.

"What do you mean? Can't she stay here?" Ron asked.

"She can but she won't," Molly said sadly. "She wrote me saying she won't need to stay overnight. What are your plans?"

"My parents left me several properties when they passed away. I was supposed to get them when I became of age but being emancipated means I get them right away. I already picked one out with the help of Bill and my things are waiting for me there. I also had the trace removed allowing me to do magic away from school; which is another thing we need to talk about."

"So you're going to live alone? Where is this place?"

"It's in America and I won't be alone. Elma and Tiffy, my house elves, will be there."

"America?" Percy questioned.

"I wanted to be far away. I'm not going back to Hogwarts."

"WHAT?! But you have to go to Hogwarts!" Ron protested.

"I can't! Every year I almost die! Now Dumbledore is acting crazy and stocking me! He's going to try to send me back to the Dursley's even though he left me there illegally the first time. I can't go back there! I'll miss Hogwarts but this is my chance to have a life I actually might enjoy. Please understand," Haley was basically begging by the end of her monolog.

Molly and Sirius pulled Haley into their arms. Molly didn't care that she was partly hugging a convicted murderer; she just wanted to hold her girl.

When they broke apart Molly asked, "Well what are your plans?"

"There is a muggle school nearby. I was raised by muggles so I know how to act around them. I think I'll go there. Griphook said he would arrange it. It's a little trickier when you don't have a guardian to fill out the forms. Oh! I need an emergency. Sirius I know you would do it but even in America you're a murderer. Mr. Weasley, you have a telephone. If I get injured or something happens at school would it be alright for them to call you?"

"Of course! If there is anything you need let us know. We will do anything we can to help."

Haley looked at Sirius and said, "I know you're going to want to stay to look for Peter but if you ever need a place to stay I have a spare room set up for you. And when you get cleared you are welcome to come stay with me."

Sirius hugged her again. Haley then gave everyone her floo name and headed home where she went straight to bed.


	7. Chapter 6

The next day she went to the Lima Mall. She got a coffee; her body was still running on England time, and a bagel. She got a fashion magazine called seventeen and was reading through it but it all seemed like gibberish to her. She sat there trying to figure it out when a well-dressed boy came up to her and said, "Next time you should get your coffee from The Lima Bean. It's better than sitting in the mall alone."

Haley looked at the kind boy and said, "Well, hello to you too." She stuck out her hand and said, "I'm Haley Potter."

"Kurt Hummel," the boy answered accepting her hand.

"Care to join me Kurt Hummel?" Haley asked.

"Well I'd be honored to drink my tea with a kind British lady."

"It's that obvious I'm from England?"

"Your accent kinda gives it away."

"Bloody hell, I'm going to be the weird girl here too, aren't I?"

"You seem nice to me, although you could use a makeover."

"I know but I have no clue on any of this stuff."

"You don't have a sister that could help you?" Kurt asked.

"No I'm an only child."

"Oh me too. What about your mom?"

"She died when I was a baby."

"Oh I'm sorry. My mother passed away when I was young to."

"Sorry," Haley said.

"Don't be. Well then I guess I'll have to take you on."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll give you a makeover."

"Is it common for boys to be fashionable here?"

"No, you just got lucky. How about this? I will call my best friend Mercedes. She's black; I'm gay; together we will give you one awesome makeover."

"Um… sure..."

"Awesome. Don't move I'll be right back." He pulled out a cell and walked away. Haley smiled to herself. SHE MADE A FRIEND! He didn't like her because she was famous! And she didn't need to wrestle a troll or give him food to do it!

He came back a moment later back. "She will be here in ten. You'll love her. So how old are you?"

"I just turned fourteen last month."

"Oh nice Mercedes and I are sixteen. We go to school together at William McKinley High School."

"Oh I was thinking of going there in the fall."

"Oh that would be so cool! So you just moved here from England?"

"This is my first day here. I arrived last night."

"May I ask why your family moved here?"

"Um well… actually… I have no family," Haley told him awkwardly.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you know how I said my mom was dead?" He nodded. "Well my father is to. They were both murdered when I was a baby. The house was set on fire and I was left for dead by the murderer. I got this scar that night." Haley pulled back her bangs to show him the scar. It wasn't a total lie. It was actually completely true she just left out the magic part. "I was then rescued from the building. I was supposed to live with my godfather but that didn't work out."

"Why? What happened to your godfather?"

"Do you watch the news?"

"Religiously," Kurt stated.

"Well then you should know of the mass murderer that escaped from prison in England."

"The Sirius guy?"

"Yep."

"He's not the one that killed you parents is he?"

"No he didn't kill them. Sirius Black is however my godfather.

Kurt stared in shock for a moment before saying, "Your life is more interesting than One Tree Hill."

"I don't know what that means but anyways I couldn't live with him obviously so I went to live with my only living relatives but they were kinda abusive so I got emancipated and it turned out my parents left me a fortune and several properties so I moved to the land I have here because I didn't want to go to my boarding school anymore because the Headmaster is stocking me and every year someone or something tries to kill me."

"Whoa," was all Kurt could say. "So you live alone?" Haley nodded. "At fourteen?" Another nod. "And you're rich?" A third nod. "Whoa!"

"Could you please not tell anyone yet? I'm tired of being stared at. I'm surprised I told you but you seem nice."

"My lips are sealed. Now moving on, what is your clothes budget?"

"I don't really have one."

"Are you really that rich?"

"Dude I don't even know how many bank accounts I have. All I know is one of my debits has about a billion American dollars on it."

"Holy cow!"

"Yep. You want to help decorate my new house to?"

"Of course!"

Just then a large, beautiful black lady came up to them. "So you must be the poor unfortunate soul Kurt decided to take care of," she said with a smile.

"Mercedes, this is Haley Potter. She just moved here, FROM ENGLAND!"

"England! Oh my god! Have you ever been to London?"

"Yeah several times," Haley said smiling.

"Oh she has a beautiful accent!"

"Sorry about her. She loves all things British. You know like the Beatles."

"Shut up, Kurt. I'm Mercedes Jones."

Haley stuck out her hand to shake with her.

"Now that you've met let's go shopping!"


	8. Chapter 7

It was getting late when they were done shopping. Kurt refused to let Haley take the bus home so the three of them packed into his ride with all of her new items. Haley was pretty sure Kurt and Mercedes just wanted to know where she lived. It was a five minute ride.

"It's right here," Haley said pointing.

"Wait! You live in the Potter House?" Mercedes asked in shock.

"Yeah, is that such a surprise? My name is Haley Potter."

"Yeah, but no one's lived in it for years yet there are noises that come from it!"

"When are these noises heard?"

"I don't know people passing it on the way to the bus stop always seem to hear or see something going on in there."

Haley laughed, "It's not haunted! Since no one has been living in it the cleaning staff kept it in shape in case a Potter came to claim it. And I'm grateful they did. I would have been horrible to move into if they hadn't."

"Oh," Mercedes said understanding.

"Here we can help you bring everything in," Kurt offered as he opened his door to get out.

"Thanks! You guys are the best."

As they entered the house they heard someone yell, "Haley?!"

"I thought you said your parents were dead," Kurt whispered.

"They are," she said flatly.

Just then a familiar redhead turned the corner. "Oh thank goodness you're here. Sirius has been calling non-stop and…" she finally noticed what she was looking at.

"Um… Mrs. Weasley, these are my friends Kurt and Mercedes. I met them at the mall and they helped me shop. Uh… guy this is Molly Weasley. My friends Mum. She lives in England and I'm not quite sure why she's here but she is! She's been like a mother to me."

"Hi, Mrs. Weasley," Kurt said setting his bags down so he could shake her hand. "It's very nice to meet you. I'm Kurt Hummel."

Mercedes followed Kurt lead and extended her hand, "Mercedes Jones. It's quite a pleasure."

Molly smiled at the pair. "I should have known you would be off making friends. You are good at making friends."

Haley laughed, "I'm even better at making enemies."

"Will you be staying in America long, Mrs. Weasley?" Kurt asked.

"Um, no. I am just here to help Haley move. I leave tomorrow. I was supposed to leave today. That's why she was surprised by my presence. I can see that she is going to be in very good hands here."

"Wait a minute. Earlier you said that Sirius had been calling. Do you mean Black?" Kurt asked suspiciously.

"No," Molly said unsurely.

Haley sighed, "Yes, she does. I'll explain it to you more later."

"Okay but I don't know if it's good that you talk to him," Kurt said awkwardly.

Haley smiled, "I'll be fine Kurt. He doesn't want to hurt me."

Mercedes was confused and it was clearly written all over her face. "I'll explain next time I see you. It's a long story," Haley told her.

She just nodded. "Okay well we will leave you for now. How about I call you? We can come over tomorrow and start decorating," Kurt said smiling.

"I'd love that," she said showing them the way out.

As soon as they were gone Molly hugged her, "Oh dear you had us so worried."

Haley laughed, "Mrs. Weasley, it's only seven."

"It's midnight at home," Molly stated.

"Yes but we are in Ohio right now. Mrs. Weasley, I love you guys but I am strong enough to do this."

"Tell your godfather that. He's the one that sent me here. He would have come himself but he was afraid to be seen and getting you in trouble. Did I tell you he is now masquerading as the Weasley family pet?"

Haley laughed, "Are all your pets' animagi?"

Molly gave Haley a playful shove. "How about we go to the Burrow and I get him to settle down?"

Molly went through the floo first and Haley went right behind her. As soon as she entered she heard Sirius say, "Where is she? Is she hurt?!"

"Sirius!"

Sirius turned to look at her and enveloped her in a big hug. "I knew this was a bad idea."

"Sirius, calm down! Nothing happened. You are over reacting!"

"Over reacting! Haley it's midnight! You shouldn't be out this late!"

"I know! That's why I came home at seven! Sirius the time here is different than Ohio by five hours!"

Sirius calmed down, "Sorry, I just can't let anything happen to you. Where were you?"

"I met two people at the mall and they took me shopping. All I owned for clothes were my school robes, Dudley's hand-me-downs, and my awesome Weasley jumpers."

"You made friends!" Sirius shouted hugging her again.

Ron but in and said, "Bet they're not as awesome as me and Herm."

Haley laughed, "They are different but they are really nice."

Arthur waved her over and said, "Well come sit and tell us about your first day."

She sat on the couch between Ron and Sirius. "Oh it was great. A whole day without being stared at oddly or being called a freak." Several people frowned at that statement. "I went to the mall and got a coffee to try to wake up because I'm still running on England time and that's when Kurt came up to me. He recommended a better coffee and we got to talking. Then he called Mercedes and the three of us went shopping."

"I don't like the sound of this boy," Sirius said seriously.

"He's gay."

"I think I like this boy," Sirius said grinning.

"And then there's Mercedes. She's quite the diva. She loves fashion. Actually they both do. She is a sweet girl. And they both volunteered to help decorate the house! I'm loving it in Ohio. Oh and they both go to McKinley but they are going in grade 10 and I'm going in grade 9."

"Grade nine?" Fred quizzed, "You're a fourth year."

"In Muggle School it's a little different. You are in grade one when you are five or six and it goes up one grade a year until grade twelve. At the end for grade twelve you graduate," Haley explained to the room full of purebloods.

"Fascinating," Arthur breathed.

Haley chuckled then said, "Okay well you guys should probably be going to bed soon. Like you said, it's midnight here. I should unpack my new clothes. So I will take my leave. Sirius, be good. I'll see you all soon." With a final wave she went home through the floo.


	9. Chapter 8

_Haley chuckled then said, "Okay well you guys should probably be going to bed soon. Like you said, it's midnight here. I should unpack my new clothes. So I will take my leave. Sirius, be good. I'll see you all soon." With a final wave she went home through the floo._

"Tiffy?" Haley called out.

"Yes, Madam?" Tiffy asked shyly.

"Oh Tiffy, you don't need to call me Madam. You're practically family. You can just call me Haley."

Tiffy smiled up at her, "What can Tiffy do for Haley?"

"I was wondering if you could bring me any mail I may have."

"Yes Haley!" She popped away.

"Elma?"

"Hello, Haley. What can Elma do for you this evening?"

"I was wondering if there was anything you could bring me for supper."

"I can bring you anything you would like, Haley ma'am," Elma said happily.

"Could I have a fruit salad please?"

"Right away, ma'am!" Elma quickly popped away.

Haley smiled and went into the sitting room and as she sat on the couch Tiffy reappeared with a couple letters in her hand.

"Tiffy brought Haley's mail. There is two letters. One magical and one muggle."

"Thank you, Tiffy," Haley said taking the letters from her. "How do you like your new room?"

"Mum's and I love it, Haley, ma'am. Thank you," Tiffy said slightly blushing.

"Good. You can decorate it anyway you want. That room is completely yours."

Tiffy smiled again, "Thank you!"

Just then Elma appeared with the fruit salad.

"Oh thank you so much, Elma! I don't know what I would do without you guys." Tiffy continued to blush and Elma squealed in excitement. "So how did you guys spend your day?"

"Tiffy polished all of the windows and cleaned the chandeliers! I's pulled the weeds and cut the grass. We's also clean the attic and wash all the sheets!"

Haley looked at the pair for a minute before saying, "You work too hard."

They looked at her confused. "How can we's work too hard?" Elma questioned.

"You're not only my house elves but you also my friends. I'm not going to let you work yourselves to death. No. How's this? You only do the jobs I tell you to. That way I know you are having so resting time. Deal?"

Elma began crying. "Madam Haley is to kind to us!" She wiped her tears away.

"Have you eaten anything yet?" Haley asked.

They shook their little heads. "Well you guys go get anything you want to eat and meet me hear when you're done. Don't rush. I'm in no hurry."

"Thank you, Haley ma'am!" Elma squeaked before they both popped out.

Haley ate her fruit and opened her first letter.

_Dear Haley Potter,_

_I am Principal Figgins from William McKinley High School. Your social worker from England informed us on your unique situation and we would love to have someone with you grades and abilities come to our school._

Haley was curious to know what Bill and Griphook had told him.

_We know you have just arrived to our lovely country but we would like to set up a tour of our school for you at the most desirable date so we can get a plan set up for you. We have all of you previous school records and health records. We are somewhat concerned with your health records and were hoping you would explain any health problem you may have. Considering you do not currently have a parent or guardian we would need to have that on hand. Please call as soon as possible. The schools number is on the school pamphlets that have been enclosed with this letter._

_Sincerely_

_Principal Figgins_

Haley was very happy with this. So happy that she took advantage of the fact that no one was around and did a happy dance that ended with a backflip.

Once she calmed down she opened the next letter.

She laughed out loud when she realized it was her Hogwarts acceptance letter. However there was another letter with it.

_Ms. Potter_

_Where are you? You are not with the Dursleys or Weasleys and I am very concerned for your safety. I wish you would reconsider coming to Hogwarts early. If something is wrong we can work it out together. Minerva is scared for her little lion._

"Oh that's low!" Haley shouted. Minerva was like the grandmother she never had.

_At the very least tell her what is going on._

_Please write back,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Haley quickly pulled out her quill and two pieces of parchment.

_Professor McGonagall,_

_The Headmaster said that you were concerned for my well-being and I had to write you immediately. You have been like the Grandmother I always wanted. You are slightly fun to torment but always there when needed. Which is why I'm trusting you with this information in the hopes that you will understand. I am tired of my life. I go to school and someone or something tries to kill me. First year I was almost murdered in a Quiddich match, attacked by a troll, and then there was the whole Philosophers Stone thing. Second year I was attacked by a crazy (yet kinda awesome) house elf, I was almost killed by a tree (Admittedly that was partly my fault), I was almost eaten alive by giant spiders, and then if I hadn't slayed that damn Basilisk Ginny and countless others would have died. Did I mention that thing bite me? And finally last year my soul was almost sucked out on more than one occasion and then I was attacked by a werewolf. I love Remus but that's kinda horrifying. Then after every terrifying year I beg the Headmaster to let me stay anywhere but the Dursley's yet he sends me back knowing fully well that they abuse me. _

_I couldn't take it anymore. So I got emancipated and moved far away. I'm sorry but I won't be back to Hogwarts this fall or any of the following ones. _

_I hope you understand but I get it if you can't. _

_Thanks for Everything_

_Haley P._

_PS: I think you should give Ginny Weasley a chance to prove herself for seeker. She's pretty good._

After she was done with Minerva's letter she started on one for the dear old headmaster.

_Yo Dumbles!_

_I don't this you understood! When I said I don't want to go to Hogwarts I meant it. Not just for this summer though. Let me spell this out for you. I AM NEVER SETTING A FOOT IN HOGWARTS AGAIN. Got it?_

_I left the Dursley's and found myself a new home. I have been emancipated which means there is nothing you can do about it! So leave me alone. I will not be returning this year or ever._

_Please just leave me alone. I don't want the drama of you trying to get me back. I am happy for once. If you even try to take this away from me I will never forgive you._

_Good bye_

_Haley P._

She finished her salad and the elves returned again.

"Hey guys! How was dinner?"

"Good," Tiffy answered.

"Good. Can I get you to do a few favors for me?"

"Of course, Haley!" Elma answered.

"Elma, could you take the bowl and put it away?"

Elma popped away with the bowl.

"Tiffy, could you mail these for me?" She took the letters and left without another word. Minutes later the both returned. "Okay there is only one more thing that needs to get done this evening. Can you guys help me take my bags to my room?"

They all levitated a couple bags each up the stairs. They three girls then actually had fun putting the clothes, makeup, and other things she bought away. Elma and Tiffy loved seeing what Haley bought. They took a particular interest in her new cell phone. Mercedes told her that she was definitely going to need one here. Just then it rang. She got a text from Kurt telling her what to wear tomorrow because they were taking her out.

She smiled in excitement.

She didn't go to bed until eleven so because she was too happy.


	10. Chapter 9

The next morning Haley wanted to talk to someone so badly she headed straight to the Burrow.

"Good afternoon, Haley," Arthur said smiling as she entered the kitchen.

"Oh, hello, dear!" Molly said happily. "Would you like some lunch?"

"No but some breakfast would be great. It's only eight. I just woke up half an hour ago."

Molly giggled, "I guess we will need to get used to the time change thing."

"Yeah, I just came over to tell you all what happened last night."

Just then she was knocked to the ground by a mass of black hair.

"Sirius! Get off the poor girl!" Molly scolded. Haley just laughed as Sirius transformed into his real form and gave her a huge hug. "Calm down, Sirius. You saw her last night."

"Yeah, well I still don't like her being alone."

"I'm not alone. Elma and Tiffy are the best. Last night the three of us had so much fun going through my new wardrobe!"

George looked at her new outfit. It was a cute black dress with a flower beading. "That looks good. Much better than your cousin's old clothes."

"Thanks Kurt picked it out! Which reminds me I'm going to be out late tonight so don't bother with the floo. Kurt and Mercedes want to take me to a welcome to the country supper at someplace called BreadstiX. Can you believe it?! They want to buy me dinner! I was so excited I could hardly sleep. People that aren't currently living in this house and or are named Granger like me! I've never had many friends! Everyone thinks I'm weird! Ron was the first friend I ever had and that was when I was eleven. Except Hedwig of course. Oh shoot! Hedwig! Is she still here?"

Ron laughed, "Breathe Haley! Breathe! Hedwig is upstairs!"

"Good! I'm sorry! I'm just so happy right now!"

Just then there was a knock at the door. Fred looked out the window and said, "Bloody hell! What's McGonagall doing here?"

Sirius transformed into Snuffles and pretended to be asleep. Haley crossed the room and opened the door, much to everyone's surprise.

"Good morning, Professor. I see that you got my letter," Haley said pointing to the letter in her hands.

Before Haley knew it Minerva had her arms around the girl. "How could I not see this? I'm so sorry Haley! This was my entire fault! Please forgive me!"

"Do you understand that I can't go back?" Haley asked.

Minerva pulled away and looked the girl in her eyes, "I just want you to be happy. Where are you going? Are you staying here?"

"No I just flooed here. I live in… a place I cannot tell you unless you make an oath not to tell anyone. I trust you and all it's just…" Minerva silenced the speech by making the oath. "I live in one of my parents old houses in Ohio," Haley told her. She gave her the floo address before saying, "Feel free to visit. I would love to keep up with magical studies so maybe you can occasionally help me with some."

"I would love that," Minerva told her. "Whose dog is that?"

Haley smiled, "You remember the Marauders?"

After retelling the story Sirius presented himself and was pulled into a hug by his favorite ex-professor. They all sat together and Sirius turned to Haley and said, "I believe you were telling us about your plans tonight."

Haley smiled, "Yep, Kurt and Mercedes are buying me dinner at the most popular restaurant in Lima!"

"Who are Kurt and Mercedes?" Minerva asked.

"Two muggles I met at the mall the other day! They are the best! They gave me a makeover and are going to help me redecorate my new home. They are so nice! They go to the school I'm planning to go to. I need to make an appointment with the Principal. I was actually hoping Bill might come with me."

Bill looked up at her confused and she continued, "I have no idea what you told Figgins about my past but he wrote that he would love to have someone with my abilities in their school. I was hoping you would be there so I didn't screw up."

Bill laughed, "Alright I already told him I was your Social Worker so I'll tell him I needed to make sure you were alright on your own so I flew in."

"Thanks Bill!" Haley said hugging him. "I'll let you know when the meeting is ASAP."

"I have a question," Sirius interrupted.

"What a surprise!" Haley said sarcastically.

He gave her a small hit on the shoulder. "I want to know how I can get in touch with you when you're not home. We don't want a rerun of last night!"

Haley laughed, "I forgot to give you something last night." She dug in her purse and pulled out two cell phones. "This is mine and this is your guys'. You can text or call me on it. I put you on my plan so I will take care of the cost. I already showed Mr. Weasley how to use it. Here's the charger. Happy?"

Sirius pulled his goddaughter in his arms. They were still in that position when Albus Dumbledore flooded out of the fireplace.

"Haley! What is the meaning of this?!"

Haley hid behind Sirius out of fear. Sirius and Bill were about to handle this guy but Minerva beat them to it. In one quick movement she slapped him so hard his left cheek had a hand print left on it. "You will leave here right now Albus or I swear to Merlin you will regret it."

"Minerva! She doesn't want to come back!"

"Then she won't! I made the mistake of allowing you to put Haley with those muggles! I will not make the same mistake again! Haley's happiness is my first priority! She will stay where she wants, go to the school of her choice, and make friends with whoever she chooses! I saw Haley happy today! She has never looked like that before. I will not stand aside while you tear this girl's life apart!" With that she roughly grabbed him successfully through him out of the house.

"Nicely done, Minnie," Sirius said hugging Haley close.

"Thank you."

After a few minutes Haley received a text. Everyone watched as a huge smile crossed her face.

"What is it?" Sirius snooped trying to look over her shoulder.

"It's a text from Mercedes."

"What's it say?" Fred quizzed.

"She wrote, _Hey Diva, I know Kurt texted you about tonight but I was wondering if you wanted to hang for a while before hand then I could drive you there. There's a sale at a cute outlet store my friends mother owns. She'd give us a deal!_" Haley read.

"You should go," Ron told her.

"You sure?"

Ron smiled at her, "Duh! You never do anything that normal girls do. When you hang out with Hermione it's in the library. Then you are on the Quiddich Pitch or running from murders or monsters. Or in the case of the Chamber of Secrets, both!"

"I should go shouldn't I?" she said looking at Sirius.

Sirius just smiled and said, "Have fun." He kissed her forehead and let her out of the hug.

Minerva stood, "I should be going as well. Have a good time, Haley." She was almost out the door when she turned around and said, "And Ms. Weasley, now that Haley's gone we will have an opening for seeker so I expect to see you at try outs. I have it on good record that you're pretty good." With that she smiled at Haley and left.

Ginny hugged Haley tightly. "You recommended me as your replacement!"

Haley laughed and was released from her grip. "Yep so you should probably start training!"

"Thank you so much!"

Haley waved to everyone and flooed home.


	11. Chapter 10

Haley waved to everyone and flooed home. It was already noon! She didn't think she had been gone that long but it turned out to be almost four hours. She quickly texted Mercedes, _I'm in._ It was only a minute later when she got a text saying,_ on my way, Diva!_

Haley told Elma and Tiffy that she would be having muggles over so they shut the floo off and hid out of sight. She didn't need wait long for Mercedes to show up.

"Hey, Mrs. Weasley isn't hiding around the corner, is she?" Mercedes joked.

"Na, her flight left at like six this morning so she should be in London in a couple hours. I am once again alone. For a little while anyways."

"What do you mean?" Mercedes asked entering the house. They walked into the sitting room and made themselves comfortable.

"Well my social worker is coming soon. I need to make a meeting with Principal Figgins about me going to school there and he wants to come. He also needs to check up on me to make sure living alone is a viable option or I may be sent back."

"You know you never told me why you live alone. It's a long depressing story. But basically my parents were murdered when I was a baby. I almost died that night. My godfather was arrested that night for murdering thirteen people so I was sent to live with the only family I have left but the abused me so I got emancipated and moved here when I learned I own this a like ten other houses."

"Is that everything?" Mercedes said sarcastically.

"Actually no, my godfather escaped from prison. His name is Sirius Black."

"Oh my god! I saw him on the news!"

"Yep! Oh and I used to go to a boarding school in a castle in Scotland but people and creatures kept almost killing me so yeah… Here I am!"

Mercedes stared at her for a while before saying, "No offence but your life kinda sucks."

"None taken," Haley laughed.

"Okay we are going out!"

888

The pair shopped until they got a text from Kurt telling them to pick him up. They had reservations for six but made it ten minutes early. It was by far the nicest place Haley ever ate.

"So did you ladies have fun today?" Kurt asked.

"Loads!" Mercedes answered. "I bought a new outfit that you have to see!"

Just then Haley's phone went off. Haley pulled out her phone and laughed. Kurt read aloud over her shoulder, "Hello, Hale. I think I figured tis thing out – Sir."

"He doesn't know about technology much," Haley explained.

"Why did he call you sir?" Kurt asked.

"I think he was trying to sign his name. Sirius," Haley told him.

"Wait Black! You're texting a murderer," Kurt finished in a hushed tone.

"I am going to let you in on a secret, guys but you can't tell anyone!" They nodded and leaned in close. "I met one of the people Sirius supposedly murdered. He's still alive! He was the one to commit the murders. He admitted to it. He's also the reason my parents are dead. Sirius is innocent and in hiding until he is able to prove it."

They all nearly jumped out of their skins when they heard a voice say, "Hey Kurt! Mercedes! Who's your friend?"

They turned around to see a pretty brunette with a large nose looking at them. "Oh Rachel! You scared us!" Kurt said calmly. "This is Haley Potter. She just moved to town from England."

"Oh! Where in England?"

"Oh um, Little Whinging. It's a town in Surrey."

"Cool, well I'll see you around. I'm celebrating my dad's wedding anniversary," with that she walked off.

"That was Rachel Berry. She has two gay dads and is the main singer in our Glee Club," Kurt told her.

"What a Glee?"

"It's show choir. We sing and dance," Mercedes explained.

"And compete! We aren't bad either."

"You should totally join!" Mercedes told her.

Haley looked at her wide eyed, "Oh no! I can't sing or dance!"

"Well at least think about it," Kurt told her. "You have until school to decide."

"Okay."

The meal was delicious and they sat there for hours talking and eating. She occasionally got a text from Sirius or a Weasley and would share it with them. Overall it was an amazing night.

Haley got home with a full stomach and was exhausted. She did not have a problem falling asleep.


	12. Chapter 11

Haley slept in the next morning until ten. She showered and got dressed and did her hair and makeup the way Kurt and Mercedes showed her. Today she wore a pair of black skinny jeans and an emerald green shirt she bought yesterday with Mercedes. It matched her eye perfectly. She also put on a Baby Girl hat and a black pair of sneakers.

She sat on her bed as she called the number off the school pamphlet.

"McKinley High School, Donna speaking," the voice answered.

"Hello. My name is Haley Potter. I received a letter requesting that I called."

"Oh yes, of course. Please hold while I put Principal Figgins on the phone."

She only waited a few minutes before she heard, "Hello, this is Principal Figgins. How may I help you?"

"Hello Principal Figgins. I'm Haley Potter. I received your letter."

"Ah, yes, Ms. Potter. How lovely to hear from you. How are you settling into Ohio?"

"Oh it's great. I met a few of your students and they are very kind."

"Well, I'm glad to hear it! So you are interested in coming to school here I assume."

"Yes, very! I was hoping to schedule that meeting you wrote about."

"Of course! Are you free tomorrow?"

"Yes actually tomorrow would be great."

"How about at one?"

"That would be perfect. Would it be alright if I brought my social worker? He'll be in town and I know he'll want to see how it goes."

"I would love to meet Bill. I will see you then Ms. Potter."

"Thank you, good bye."

Haley hung up the phone and headed straight for the floo. When she fell out of the fireplace she heard Arthur yelled, "Albus! This is the fourth time today. I told you to leave my… Oh shoot! Sorry Haley. I thought you were the Headmaster."

"It's alright Mr. Weasley. What has he been doing?"

"Well he's always popping over here uninvited. He can't think of anywhere else you might be. He tried the Grangers to so Hermione came over here last night. She'll be staying here the rest of the summer." Just then all Haley could was the frizzy brown hair of her friend as they hugged.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked.

"I'm fine Mione."

"Haley's here!" Ron shouted causing everyone to come in the room.

Haley laughed, "Wow! I'm popular!"

"Well how was yesterday?" Ginny asked.

"Awesome! We went shopping and then we picked Kurt up and went to dinner and oh Merlin the food there is amazing! You have to try it sometime! And they introduced me to a friend Rachel. We talked for hours and showed Kurt what we bought and they taught me about Broadway. And they want to take me to a local version of a musical called Wicked! I think it's gonna be awesome because it's about witches and I think it will be cool to see a muggle version of us! And then we went driving around in their car. We listened to awesome music really loud and they were singing along and it was amazing!"

Everyone laughed at her. She was amazed by things people take for granted. "Oh Bill, what are you doing tomorrow?"

"That depends. What do you need?"

"I have an appointment at the school at one Ohio time so six here. Can you make it?"

"If you buy me dinner I think I can do it," Bill joked.

Haley hugged him, "Deal!"

Haley talked with them all for a while. After a while Sirius pulled her off to the side and hugged her close. "Hey Pup; I'm really glad you're happy now."

"Thanks. It helps having you here whenever I need you."

"There's no place I'd rather be."

888

Haley was sitting on the couch when there was a knock on the door. "Elma," Haley called quietly. When she appeared she whispered, "Muggle lockdown." Elma just gave her a thumbs up and disappeared. That was there signal to quickly hide anything magical and shut down the floo network.

Haley ran to the door and pulled it open to find the girl she met at BreadstiX.

"Oh, um… Hello… uh, Rachel right?"

"Yeah, hi! I didn't know you lived here!" Haley noticed that there were two men standing behind her.

"Um, how can I help you?" Haley asked confused.

"Well we live down the street and noticed someone moved in so we brought over a cake to welcome the family to the neighborhood. These are my dad's Hiram and Leroy. You're Haley, right?"

"Um yes, please come in," Haley said stepping aside to let them enter.

"Such manners," Hiram said smiling. "Where are you from?"

"England."

"Little Whinging, right?" Rachel asked.

Haley nodded. Taking the large cake out of the small teen's hands and setting it on the counter.

"Where are you parents?" Leroy questioned.

"Um… there kinda… dead," Haley said awkwardly.

"Oh I'm sorry," Leroy told her.

"It's okay. I don't really remember them. I was only fifteen months old."

"Car accident?" Rachel asked.

"No they were murdered," Haley said calmly.

"That's horrible," Hiram whispered in shock. Haley just shrugged awkwardly.

Just then there was another knock on the door.

"Oh are you expecting company?" Leroy asked.

"Actually no. I'll be right back." She rushed to the door and opened it to find a young couple. "Um, hello."

"Hi we're the Wilsons!" the lady said happily.

"We brought over a casserole to welcome your family to the neighborhood."

"Oh thank you," Haley said taking the large dish. "Um would you like to come in?"

"Oh aren't you just so sweet," Mrs. Wilson said as they entered the house.

Haley took them to where the Berrys were standing. She set the casserole on the counter.

"Hello Bill, Charlotte," Hiram greeted them.

"Oh hi, Hiram, Leroy, Rachel," Bill said in a false kind voice. "What are you doing here?"

"Just wanted to be the first ones to welcome young Haley to the neighborhood," Leroy stated.

Haley could feel some tension. Rachel noticed so as they spoke she leaned over and whispered, "They don't get along. Bill and Charlotte are very religious and are rude to my dad's because they're gay."

Haley nodded her understanding. "So Haley," Bill turned to her, "Where are your parents?"

Haley didn't like these two already so decided to have some fun. "Six feet under."

Hiram couldn't help but snort at the bluntness of her answer. Charlotte gave her a confused look while Bill glared at Hiram.

"There dead..." Haley said slowly to Charlotte.

"Oh I'm sorry," Bill told her. "What happened?"

"Well, a man thought they should die. So he murdered them in front of their baby. Then he set the house on fire and left the baby for dead. Yet she survived and is now haunted every day because she can still hear her mother begging him to spare her baby." This made Bill and Charlotte very uncomfortable.

"Well I'm sorry. We should be on our way." Bill and Charlotte showed themselves out.

Haley turned back to the Berrys who were staring at her in shock. She pointed a finger at them, "I don't like homophobes."

They smiled at her, "Thank you, Haley."

"Anytime. So this cake looks delicious. Anyone want a slice?" They all nodded and Haley said, "I'll go get plates." She took the casserole to the kitchen with her. It took her a minute to find the plates and cutlery in the kitchen. Usually Elma did it all.

She got back to them in a few minutes a cut everyone a slice. "This is amazing! Who made it?"

"That would be me," Rachel said proudly.

"Well it's awesome."

"So Haley, who do you live here with?" Leroy asked.

"No one."

They all stared at her.

"I got emancipated and moved on my own."

"You shouldn't stay here alone," Rachel stated. "It's not safe."

Haley shrugged, "I'm safer here than I was in my old home. I was almost murdered several times and I was abused by my aunt and uncle. Then I was bit by a giant poisonous snake, attacked by bird eating spiders, attacked by a huge dog named fluffy, had a run in with a wolf, and people kept mixing up my chemistry chemicals causing be to almost kill myself. Most of that happened while at school to."

"Wow!" Hiram gasped.

"Yep. Much safer now. Besides I can take care of myself."

They stayed a little longer but once they left Haley went to her room and listened to some of the CDs Kurt and Mercedes lent her.


	13. Chapter 12

She fell asleep and didn't wake until nine the next morning. She jumped out of bed in excitement. She was going to the school today. She showered quickly and found a dress that Kurt and Mercedes both thought was perfect. It was a spaghetti strap dress and a large piece of it had the flag of the United Kingdom on it. She wore pantie hose with it and a cute pair of flats. She straightened her hair and did her makeup perfectly before flooing to the Burrow.

"Morning Weasleys, Granger, and Snuffles!"

They laughed at her entrance and Molly said, "You're a little late there my dear. It's 3:36."

"Well to me it's 10:36. So," she walked up to Molly and gave her a large hug and a kiss on the cheek, "Good morning, Mrs. Weasley."

Molly laughed, "Morning dear."

Sirius looked at Haley, "Haley isn't that dress a little to revealing?"

Haley looked down. "What? It covers everything." Several people laughed at her. "Anyway I need to look good. My meeting is in about two hours. Kurt and Mercedes both thought this one was perfect."

"Are you sure this Kurt is gay?"

Haley laughed, "Trust me! He's as gay as that Fourth of July."

"I don't know what that means," Sirius said confused.

"Yeah, neither do I, really. It's a saying I heard Mercedes say."

Sirius laughed again.

Bill came downstairs half an hour later. "You ready for today?"

Haley nodded. Bill looked different. He had his hair pulled into a ponytail. He was wearing muggle dress pants and a dress jacket. He was carrying a brief case and you could tell that he was wearing cologne.

"You remind me of a little boy that got into his father's closet," Haley snorted.

"Hey, I have to pretend to be a Muggle Social worker. Be nice!" Bill joked.

The pair flooed back to Haley's place just in time to hear a knock at the door. "Urg, what now?" Haley muttered. "Elma. Muggle Lockdown." Once she got the thumbs up she opened the door.

She found Rachel on her doorstep. "Oh hi, Rachel. How can I help you?"

"I can't find my house keys. Did you happen to find them after I left?"

"Um no. But we can do a quick sweep of the house."

When Rachel entered she saw Bill watching them. "Oh I'm sorry. I didn't know you had company."

"It's fine Rachel. Rachel this is Bill, my social worker and friend. Bill this is Rachel. I just met her a few days ago but she makes amazing cake and lost her keys."

"Oh well let's take a look," Bill said smiling.

"Actually could I use your bathroom?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, second door on the left."

"I remember."

As she left the room Haley pulled out her wand and said, "Accio Rachel's Keys." They flew out from the couch cushion and into her extended hand. She hid her wand and saw that Bill was staring at her.

"What?"

"I'm impressed that's not an easy charm."

"I've been practicing since I got emancipated."

Rachel re-entered the room and Haley tossed her the keys, "Found them."

Rachel hugged Haley, "Oh thanks! You're a life saver!" With that she left the two alone.

"So how are we getting to the school?" Bill asked.

"Taxi, I don't want to apparate yet because I don't know the school layout. The cab will be here in a few minutes."

Five minutes later they heard a car horn and were off. When they got to the school there weren't many people. There were a few students in summer school programs and teachers planning for next year. They both got completely lost and Haley was reminded of her first week at Hogwarts. By the time they found Figgins office they were a couple minutes late but he didn't seem to care.

"You must be Bill and Haley!" he said happily.

"Mr. Figgins," Bill said shaking the man's hand.

"Headmaster," Haley said curtsying.

"Headmaster?" Bill chuckled.

"Oh right that's not here," Haley giggled.

"That's fine, Ms. Potter." Figgins was over the moon to see her.

They went into his office and spoke about which classes she would be taking and how she was planning on getting to school every day.

"So I hear you are a talented athlete. What sports do you play?" Figgins asked.

Haley froze. The only sport she really played was Quiddich but she couldn't tell his that. Luckily Bill stepped in, "Haley is very modest when it comes to her skills. However I will tell you that she has amazing reflexes and is fast. So anything that involves those skills she is destined to be amazing at."

Haley blushed and ducked her head.

"Lovely. I have a feeling our Cheerio coach is going to try to recruit you," Figgins said smiling. "Now I am concerned with all of these health records. Would you mind explaining each visit in more detail?"

Haley nodded and took the file from his hand. Haley giggled as she looked through it. "Well the first visit is after I took a nasty wipeout in a game of… football. Then I was in the hospital for a few days because I was hurt when Professor Quirrel tried to murder me. Uh, the next year I broke my arm in a football game. Spent the night in the hospital wing. After that was when I was almost murdered again and I got bitten by a giant poisonous snake. No lasting damage and the poison was taken out just in time to save my life."

"Oh goodness! I was actually um… talking about the visits for constant headaches and fainting."

"Oh! Um, that is kinda… a result of the night my parents died," Haley came up with a decent lie, "The murderer set the house on fire and I was left for dead. With the injuries I sustained that night along with the smoke inhalation I had some permanent damage to my body. However we believe I have it mostly under control."

"Good," Figgins turned to Bill, "If it continues what is the procedure to take care of her?"

"Let her rest. Send her somewhere silent to relax for a few minutes. She had pain killers on her at all times and knows when to take them. If it is horribly bad I just request that you contact one of the people in her file. They will send her personal Healer."

"Healer?" Figgins questioned the odd word.

Bill quickly covered his mistake, "British term for doctor."

Figgins chuckled, "I have a feeling we will hear a lot of British terms around here." Haley chuckled nervously. "Well, I have another meeting in ten minutes but I have requested a member of our staff to come pick you up and give you a tour of our school. When you are done my meeting should be over and we can continue our discussion."

"That is a brilliant idea," Bill said needing a break from the questions.

"Ah! Here she comes now!" Figgins said standing up and waving a red headed woman to enter his office.

Haley couldn't hold it back, "Bloody hell! She would fit right in at the Weasley family reunion!"

Bill gave her a playful smack as Figgins chuckled at the phrase 'bloody hell'.

Figgins introduced everyone, "Mr. Weasley, Ms. Potter, this is our school guidance councillor Emma Pillsbury. Ms. Pillsbury, this is Haley Potter. She is planning on going to school here this year. And this strapping young man is her social worker, Bill Weasley."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both," Emma said kindly.

Haley curtsied again and said, "The pleasure is completely ours Madam Pillsbury."

Emma's face cracked in a large smile. "Well aren't you sweet. I believe I am taking the two of you on a tour of our school today."

Haley nodded and the three were off.

While Haley and Bill were on their tour Figgins had Sue Sylvester, William Schuester, and Shannon Beiste come to his office.

"I have been speaking with a new student that would be a great addition to our school," Figgins explained.

"What's so great about one snort nosed brat?" Sue asked clearly annoyed.

"First of all she is all the way from Britain. We have never had a British student in our school. The more foreign students that come the better the school seems. Second of all she is an amazing student according to her records and very athletic. We could use someone like her in our school! She is a hard worker and is very independent."

"Why are you telling us this?" Shannon asked.

"Because this year you and Sue are in charge of most of the sporting activities and I want you to see her potential when she comes here. And William, well, all the students love you and she will be in your class however she hasn't taken Spanish a day of her life before. I want you to tell me how quickly she catches on."

Will nodded. "Does she have any musical abilities?"

"Oh Will! Don't waste your time trying to recruit the girl into your stupid geek club. Didn't you hear Figgins? She's smart. She won't join a stupid singing club!"

"That will be her decision, Sue!" Will stated.

"Maybe I'll make her a Cheerio," Sue said smirking.

William rolled his eyes, "Not everyone wants to be a damn Cheerio."

"All the people that want to survive high school do."


	14. Chapter 13

Emma, Bill, and Haley were heading back to Figgins office when Emma said, "I have seen several social workers in my line of work but you two seem closer than any of the others."

"That's because she's basically my little sister. I knew her before she was emancipated. She is best friends with my little brother and has stayed at my parent's house several times."

"Why isn't she there now?"

Haley answered, "Mr. and Mrs. Weasley have a total of seven children. I love them but they have enough on their plates without me adding to it."

Bill smiled, "Mum wanted to lock her in a room so she wouldn't leave."

They arrived back at the office to see that three other people were in Figgins office with him. Through the glass wall they could easily tell that the four of them were arguing. Very loudly at that. Every so often they would overhear a few words. "Singing puppets", "Failure", "Lard hair", and "Brainless Jocks," were among the thing they heard.

Haley raised her eyebrows in amusement as she watched Figgins stop the arguing and point at Emma, Bill, and Haley. Figgins waved for the three of them to enter and they did.

"We aren't interrupting anything?" Bill asked awkwardly.

"No just a friendly debate," Figgins fibbed.

"So you're the Potter Girl?" a blond woman in a track suit asked. Haley nodded. "Yeah, she would make a good Cheerio."

Figgins butted in, "Haley this is Coach Sue Sylvester, Coach Sharron Beiste, and Mr. William Schuester."

"Schuester? That name sounds familiar."

Will stuck out his a hand to shake hers. Once she accepted he said, "I'm the Spanish teacher. I also run a Glee Club here."

Haley released his hand and smiled up at him, "Oh, of course! I knew I've heard your name before."

William and the rest of the room gave her a confused look. She giggled, "Kurt and Mercedes talk about you and Glee a lot."

"You know Kurt and Mercedes?" Will asked smiling. Sue gaped at her.

"Yeah, Rachel Berry too. Kurt and Mercedes are the best. They told me I should join Glee but I'm not much of a singer," Haley explained.

"You could sit in on a Glee meeting and see what it's all about before making a final decision. We would love to have you."

Haley smiled, "You haven't even heard me sing."

"You don't need to be a great singer to be in Glee. We take everyone. I like to think of it as a place where people that don't think they belong anywhere can go and express themselves."

Bill nudged Haley, "You should totally join. I've heard you sing in the shower even though Mum told me not to tell you that. You're actually pretty good."

"Wait! You heard that!"

"Why was she in your shower?" Sue asked suspiciously.

Haley explained, "I'm close personal friends with his family. I've stayed over at his parent's home many times." She turned back to Bill, "Why didn't you tell me you could hear me in the shower?!"

"Because Mum liked hearing you sing. You sounded so happy." Bill gave her an innocent smile.

Haley rolled her eyes.

"You should really join that Glee thingy though. You have never fit in anywhere. I mean just look at your life. You didn't fit in at Little Whinging. Then you went off to school. Everyone was staring first year because of your history. Second year everyone was scared of you because of the whole snake thing. Last year you spent the year sneaking around and hiding because you thought you godfather escaped from prison with the sole purpose of trying to finally successfully murder you. Now your old Headmaster is stocking you and you have no one here. Those kids, Kurt and Mercedes, sound nice. You should be around people like them."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sue asked.

"Which part?" Haley quizzed.

"All of it!" Sharron asked in shock.

Haley chuckled, "My life is kinda weird. I will think about the Glee thing. I think it would be nice to hang around Kurt and Mercedes."

"Yeah and Mr. Schuester seems like a nice guy," Bill turned to the staff members, "She hasn't really had luck with teachers in the past. Her teachers from elementary school hated her and allowed her to be horribly bullied. Then she when to a fancy private boarding school in Scotland that you can only get into if invited. You can't even find information on the school. It's very exclusive. They take students from several places around the world that excel greatly in specific areas." That was sugar coating it but the staff seemed impressed. "Anyways when she got there first year a teacher tried to murder her. More than once actually. However he didn't get caught until his third attempt. She fought back very bravely. Second year the man that replaced him actually attacked Haley but she ended up sending him to a hospital with permanent damage. Last year her teacher turned out to be best friends with a mass murderer that had recently escaped from prison in an attempt to find Haley."

"Hey! I don't care about the best friend thing! Sure it was weird and slightly horrifying being in that shack with both of them after Sirius attacked Ron successfully breaking his leg. I mean the only other people there were Ron and Hermione and Ron couldn't walk. I don't even care about any of that though. It was the almost eating me part that freaked me out!"

Haley looked at the others and saw several horrified looks. "Don't ask. I refuse to explain that night."

Bill shook his head, "Anyways, now her headmaster is stocking her. He doesn't want Haley to leave his school. He seems to want to have complete control over her. He took more interest in her than any of the other students. If you hear the name Albus Dumbledore, don't let him near her."

When they all nodded Haley said, "You forgot a teacher."

Bill scrunched his forehead in confusion.

"Snape."

Bill nodded his understanding, "Her chemistry teacher, Professor Severus Snape was her teacher since she started school. He is the worst teacher imaginable. I mean he was horrible to everyone but he hated Haley most of all. Without a reason."

"Oh he has a reason, just not a good one." Haley turned to the teachers and said, "My father, the dead one. My father died. He's dead. Well anyway, he had saved Snape's life when they were kids and Snape always hated him so he hated the fact that he felt in debt to him. And it turns out he was in love with my mum. My mum who is also dead. They both died. Anyway he was angry because I am the spawn of his worst enemy and the girl he loved."

Sue looked at her oddly, "That sounds like a bad soap opera."

Haley giggled, "Yeah, so whenever we were mixing chemicals that could be potentially dangerous in class he wouldn't help me and the other students kept messing with my ingredients so I often would have a bad reaction. I was hurt more than once because of this and he didn't care. He also verbally abused me."

Sharron, Will, and Emma automatically looked at Sue. "What are you idiots looking at?"

"Sue you verbally abuse people too," Emma stated.

"I doubt she's anything like Snape. He would ridicule me for being unable to answer questions well beyond my year. My very first day of school be asked me a question I later learned I shouldn't have needed to know for six years. He would also speak badly about my parents in front of the entire class. He was the reason my bullying continued to get worse." Everyone, even Sue, looked sad at this news. "Actually now that I think about it, there weren't many good teachers. Professor Trelawney kept telling me I would die, Hagrid is awesome but his animals are dangerous, McGonagall is nice but she didn't believe me when my life was in danger, and Madam Pomphery obviously saw that I was abused at home but didn't do anything about it."

"Why did your teacher tell you that you would die?" Figgins asked.

"Cause she's bloody crazy."

Bill chuckled, "She thinks she can see the future. Trust me, she can't. Anyway when I went to school there I learned that every year she chose someone that would die. She shouldn't be a teacher. Sometimes her 'warnings' sounded like threats."

"So you've had teachers attack, abuse, threaten, and try to murder and eat you?" Beiste clarified shocked.

Haley thought for a moment before nodding, "Yeah, that seems about right."

"And you still want to go to school!" Sue exclaimed in shock.

Haley shrugged, "I did a lot of research on this school since I moved here. No murders, kidnappings, or teachers being arrested. I just assumed it was only my school that was screwed up. Which is why I left."

Just then her phone went off. Haley ignored it as it kept ringing. "Aren't you gonna get that?" Figgins asked.

"Well, I could but it's just my godfather. He knows I'm here but he's been freaking out since I left my relatives."

"Wait, why isn't you godfather here?" Will asked confused.

Bill chuckled, "Have fun explaining this."

Haley glared at him a cleared her throat, "Um… Well… Do you watch the international news?" Several people looked confused but everyone except Figgins nodded. "Well, have you seen the news report about the mass murderer that escaped from a high security prison in England?"

Emma, Will, and Sue nodded. "Yeah, there was another report on him last week on the anniversary of his escape. It's been a full year. There was also an article a few months back saying that he had been captured and once again escaped. Apparently he had attacked three students and two teachers at a school in…" Emma cut herself off.

"A school in what?" Will asked when she stopped.

"A boarding school in Scotland," Emma finally finished.

Haley huffed, "That is so not true! He attacked one student and a rat. It was Ron, Hermione, and I that attacked one of the teachers. The other one was basically just explaining what was going on."

"And what exactly was going on?" Emma asked in a hushed voice.

"Well, the mass murder's name is Sirius Black and he just so happens to be my legal godfather. If he hadn't of been arrested I would most likely be living with him right now."

"AND HE'S CALLING YOU!" Will asked in shock.

"Yep, because he's innocent but nobody would believe me. I don't really want to get into it though. My godfather is a good person that just needs time to prove his innocence. Time that I didn't have. If I thought there was even a chance of me being able to live with him I wouldn't have been emancipated. However I know there isn't yet. If he ever proves is innocence he is very welcome to come live with me. Until that day comes we will appreciate each other from afar."

"Wait you're emancipated? Who do you live with?" Sue asked in a concerned voice that shocked her co-workers.

"No one anymore. After my parents were murdered I was sent to live with my aunt and uncle. They made the next ten years of my life hell. I slept in the cupboard under the stairs with the cleaning supplies. I only got my cousins hand me downs as clothes and he was a boy and three times my size. Now he's more like five times my size but Kurt and Mercedes helped me buy a whole new wardrobe. I usually got one pitiful meal a day if that. Then I when off to school and only had to return to their home in the summer. But summers were horrible. I was worked like a slave and then they decided to just lock me away. They put dead bolts on my door and bars on my window. Then they installed a cat flap and they put a few meals through it a week. Then there was the constant verbal abuse. Most of it was telling me how my parents were stupid drunks; which is so not true! Until I was told by an old family friend I didn't even know that my parents were murdered. The Dursleys said they were drunk and died in a car crash and that how I got my scar. It had never sounded right though because I can still remember some things about that night. Now that I have been told the truth I remember the events more vividly."

"I didn't know that," Bill stated concerned.

Haley shrugged, "I wasn't going to tell your mum. She worries about me enough already."


	15. Chapter 14

It was five when they finally left. "Finally, I'm starving," Bill stated.

"Well I guess I owe you dinner. How about I take you to BreadstiX?"

"Hey if you're buying I have no complaints."

Haley ordered them both the lasagne. She had had it with Kurt and Mercedes and loved it. They sat there munching on breadsticks and talking when they heard a voice say, "Hello, Ms. Potter."

Haley turned around and gasped when she found that the voice belonged to…

Professor Pomona Sprout.

"Professor?!" Haley asked in shock.

"What are you doing here?" Bill asked confused. He sounded a little ruder than he meant to.

"Good you see you to Mr. Weasley."

Bill turned red and said, "I just mean I didn't expect to see you here."

"May I sit?" Sprout asked gesturing to a chair.

Haley nodded and she took the empty seat. "I am here because Minerva is currently under watch and trusted me the most."

"What do you mean?" Haley asked.

"When was the last time you checked your mail Haley?"

"A few days ago. I've been seeing the Weasleys and Hermione regularly through the floo so I didn't think there would be anything of interest."

"Well, I suggest you start reading it daily. The headmaster is very angry. He has recruited most of the staff to try to hunt you down. He wants us to forcibly take you back to Hogwarts if necessary. He will not allow you to continue what he has deemed as suicidal recklessness. I, however, did not trust his judgement and when I noticed that Minerva was not at the meeting I approached her hoping for some information. I had to make an oath not to reveal anything she said but she told me everything. I know about Sirius and the Dursleys. I am one hundred percent on your side. You need to watch your back Haley. Dumbledore can be dangerous when antagonized."

Haley was taking this all in when she heard a friendly voice say, "Oh, hey Haley."

Haley looked up and smiled when she saw Kurt. "Hey Kurt!"

"Oh," Bill stood up to shake Kurt's hand, "So you're the Kurt that we've been hearing so much about. I'm Bill Weasley, Haley's social worker."

"It's very nice to meet you. This is my father Burt and his girlfriend Carole and her son Finn."

"The Finn that's in Glee?"

"The very same."

"Nice to meet all of you," Haley said shyly waving.

"And who is your lovely other friend?" Kurt asked making Pomona actually blush.

"Oh I'm sorry. This was my old… uh, Botany Professor, Pomona Sprout."

Pomona shook the young man's hand, "Pleasure."

"So you're the new friend Kurt has told me so much about," Burt said smiling at the young girl.

Haley shrugged shyly.

"Okay, Kurt I have a question for you," Bill said causing Haley to groan and hide her face. "Hey if I confirm this your godfather will be less likely to hunt him down to ask him himself."

Haley and Kurt's eyes went wide. "You mean mass murderer godfather?" Kurt gulped.

"The very same," Haley growled in annoyance.

"Ask away!" Kurt said.

"You are gay right?"

Haley banged her head on the table but Kurt and his family just chuckled. "Um, yes, yes I am."

"Good! Because ever since Haley told Sirius about you he's been freaking out trying to decide whether or not you were a secret boyfriend or something. I don't think he's ready for her to date yet. Her first boyfriend will need to fear for his life."

Haley repeated hitting her head on the table several time. Kurt laughed at her awkwardness.

"Actually, could I give him you cell number? I think he would be less likely to freak out if he had someone he could text or call to check on Haley if something is wrong."

"What about her parents?" Burt asked in confusion.

Haley looked up at Burt then turned to Kurt, "You didn't tell him?"

"All I told him is that you moved here from England and I gave you a makeover. I wasn't sure if you would want people knowing about your… odd past."

"Oh well they are your family. They can know," Haley said turning to the family, "It's a long story but the short version is that my parents were murdered when I was a toddler. I was sent to live with abusive relative and got emancipated, moved here. Now I have a guy stocking me and I live alone."

"Oh god," Finn gasped.

"Yep."

Burt grabbed a pen out of Carole purse and wrote three phone numbers on a napkin. "Here. This is Kurt's cell, my cell, and the home phone. If you need anything at all don't be afraid to ask."

Burt was about to hand over the napkin when Carole grabbed it. "Here's my cell and home phone. Call for anything. Even if it's just to talk to a mother figure."

"Write my number down too," Finn told them. "Text me if you need anything. Even if it's just a ride to school or something."

Haley smiled at them all, "Thank you so much."

"It's no problem," Burt said smiling at the young girl.

Bill then asked, "Would you like to join us? I'm sure we could find a larger table."

Carole was the one to answer, "That would be lovely."

Burt nodded, "Yes I would love to know more about Ms. Potter here."

When they all moved to a large round table the others, including Professor Sprout, ordered their food and they began to talk again.

Kurt looked at Bill and Professor Sprout, "I understand what you are doing here Mr. Weasley but may I ask why you came Ms. Sprout?" Haley giggled. "What?"

"I've never heard anyone call the Professor, Ms. Sprout before and Bill is just Bill. Mr. Weasley is what I call his father," Haley explained.

Sprout shook her head and said, "I came with Bill because I needed to speak with Haley and wasn't safe to call or write her."

Burt furrowed his eyebrows, "What could be so important?"

The Professor looked at Haley as if asking her permission to explain however Haley beat her to it. "The Headmaster at my old school isn't happy I left. He has decided that he and his staff will hunt me down and take me back to Scotland even if it involves kidnapping me. Two of the Professors in the school are on my side one hundred percent and have my complete trust. Professor Sprout is one of them. The headmaster believes she works for him completely so she is like a spy. She is telling me all his moves."

"Why not just call?" Carole asked. "Why fly all the way here from Scotland?"

"I had vacation time and the phones are tapped. I would have written a letter but he's intercepting owls."

"Owls?" Finn asked confused.

Haley quickly jumped in, "It's a British term. Owls is another word for mail deliverers because they used to use owls like carrying pigeons."

She let out a breath when they seemed to buy it.

"So you're in danger?" Burt asked concerned.

"Well, I don't think he would hurt me; at least no on purpose but if he does take me back he will be putting my life on the line," Haley explained unsurely.

"Okay," Burt turned to Pomona and said, "If you hear that he is getting anywhere near her you need to tell her immediately so she won't be alone. If necessary she will come stay with us."

Pomona nodded smiling a sad smile, "I will make sure to do that. I feel much better knowing that Ms. Potter has people here that care about her. I have always felt so bad that we couldn't do more for her."

"What do you mean?" Carole questioned.

"Well at school when there are suspicions of abuse in a house hold it is procedure to tell the Headmaster and he will investigate the matter. Minerva, Filius, I, and one of the workers in the kitchen, Dobby, all told the Headmaster our suspicions about Haley's home life. He said he had investigated but when Haley came back after summer the next year she was even skinnier than usual and had a large bruise. Minerva, Filius, and I went back to him and he threatened to fire us if we tried to interfere in her life. We stayed quiet because if we were fired that would mean no one in the school would protect her. Most of the other staff members were horrible to her. Severus was verbally abusive to her. Sybill kept telling her she would die. No one cared about her. We knew we couldn't help her at home but we could help her get through school with as few hospital visits as possible." By the end of her monolog Pomona, Carole, and even Kurt had tears in their eyes.

"Even Dobby talked to the Headmaster?" Haley asked. Pomona nodded wiping a tear away. "Well, Dumb-old-dork knew exactly what was happening to me then! Dobby had broken into my bedroom and I made him hide in the closet and locked him in when my uncle came in!"

"What do you mean, 'when your uncle came in'? What did he do?" Bill asked concerned.

Haley looked at her shoes, "Nothing."

"Haley."

"Bill."

"Do I need to get Sirius to pull it out of you?"

"Not even he could."

"We'll see about that."

Haley was relieved when their food arrived. She used it as an excuse not to talk however she did occasionally join the conversation. They told the Hummel/Hudson clan about Sirius being innocent and being in contact with Haley. They talked about the people that had tried to murder her or had attacked her, omitting the Remus almost eating her part. They sat there talking well after the meal was done. Haley sat there thinking how this was the weirdest dinner ever. She was sitting with a professor she rarely talked to out of class, the Weasley that she knew the least about, a gay muggle that she met a few days ago, and three other muggles that she met only minutes ago and who were already treating her like family. They finally decided to call it an evening and go home. While Haley was saying a private good bye to Kurt she said, "Your family seems nice."

"Yeah, I think they really like you."

"They did seem to accept me very quickly."

"I think that's because I have never had much for friends. I have Mercedes and I talk to the other members of Glee but I'm not close with many of them. You however accepted everything about me immediately and for that they are grateful."

Haley gave him a sad smile, "Anyone would have to be a fool to not see how great you are."

"Then we go to a school full of fools."

"Wouldn't be the first time."

Kurt chuckled and gave his new friend a quick hug goodbye.

Pomona, Bill, and Haley flooed to the Burrow at eight thirty Ohio time so it was it was one thirty in the morning in England. They knew that no one would sleep until they arrived.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Haley giggled as she heard the shout. Sirius sounded just like Mrs. Weasley had when Fred, Ron, and George stole their dad's flying car to pick her up second year.

"Hello to you too," Haley said calmly.

"It's one in the morning!" Sirius shouted.

"No it's eight in the evening! Really Sirius you need to get a handle on this time change thing. Bill and I went to supper after the meeting and that's where the professor found us. We also ran into Kurt and his family. Bill was meeting them and," Haley pulled the napkin out of her back pocket, "They all gave you there phone numbers in case something happens and you need their help. They also said if Dumb-old-dork comes anywhere near me I will be forced to move in with them for my protection."

'And Kurt really is gay," Bill added.

"Oh good. How did it go at the school?"

"Awesome! I'm pretty sure no one wants to murder me!"


	16. Chapter 15

It was only nine when Haley got home from the Burrow. However everyone there was very tired because it was two in the morning.

"Tiffy?"

"Haley ma'am is home! What can Tiffy do for Haley?"

"Could you bring me the mail?"

Tiffy nodded. It was only a minute later that she returned handing Haley a stack of letter.

"Thank you Tiffy. That will be all for now."

Tiffy popped away and Haley opened the first letter.

_Haley James Potter,_

_I demand you stop this childishness before you get yourself hurt or worse killed. You will come back to England immediately or I will be forced to take action. I do not want to see you hurt Haley. This is for your own good._

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Haley James Potter,_

_It has been two days since I have heard from you. Either you are ignoring my letters or you are unable to receive them. Either way I will find you. You can count on that. I fully expect you to be back at the Gryffindor table on the first of September or there will be unfortunate consequences. _

_Consider this a warning,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Haley James Potter,_

_You are to write me immediately after receiving this letter. The entire staff is concerned for your safety. They have all agreed to help in the search for you. We will find you. We may need to place charges against the Weasleys and anyone else aiding you in evading us. As Chief Warlock I would find it very unfortunate if I needed to arrest my own friends and unnecessarily have them all thrown in Azkaban for a long time. _

_Keeping you away from school would be considered kidnapping and would be a serious offence in our world. Especially considering you are such a popular witch._

_Come back now_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Haley was having problems breathing. This bastard was threating the lives of her friends and family. Haley didn't care if it was almost three in the morning she flooed straight to the Burrow. When she arrived she couldn't see anything in the dark room but was immediately knocked to the ground and had a large growling and barking dog on her chest.

Even though she couldn't really see it she knew it was Sirius. She would have stated that it was her but he had winded her and she was gasping for air.

The lights came on and she saw Molly, Arthur, Bill, and Charlie all standing over her will there wands drawn.

"Haley?!" Charlie shouted.

Haley caught her breath and choked, "New security system?"

Sirius immediately got off her and transformed, "Oh merlin, Haley! I'm so sorry!" He helped her up and pulled her in a tight hug.

"What are you doing here?" Ron asked as he, Fred, George, Ginny, and Percy entered the room.

"Trying to breathe!" Haley yelled getting Sirius to loosen his grip.

"Sorry. Oh merlin! I can't believe I attacked you. I'm so sorry!"

"SIRIUS!" Haley shouted successfully cutting off his apologies. "It's fine! I can't exactly blame you for attacking someone in the dark that showed up at 3 without explanation."

"Why did you come?" Molly asked.

"I got a letter that freaked me out," Haley said handing her the three letters.

Molly read all three of them out loud while Sirius held Haley close. After she read the last one Sirius growled, "He thinks he can just threaten her!"

"Don't worry, Haley," Bill told her, "I have a plan. Come over tomorrow about 9 your time. Don't make any plans."

"But…"

"It will be alright," Fred told her.

"Would you like to stay the night?" Molly asked knowing Haley was more scared for them instead of herself.

Haley nodded holding onto Sirius tightly. Sirius kissed her head and said, "Go up to Charlie's old room. I'll be there in a minute."

Haley nodded and headed off.

When she was gone he said, "I'll stay with her tonight. She's really freaked out."

"Is it really good idea for the two of you to sleep together?" Molly asked concerned.

Sirius rolled his eyes, "I'll just be a dog at her feet. She just needs someone close to feel protected." Molly nodded and they all went to bed to try to get a little sleep.


	17. Chapter 16

**AN: LONG CHAPTER!**

When Haley woke up from her sleep she knew it was late in the day but Padfoot was still sitting at her feet watching her. "Morning Sirius," Haley greeted still freaked out by last night.

Sirius transformed and pulled her close. "Morning Pup. It's almost noon so we should head downstairs for some lunch if you're up to it."

Haley nodded against his chest.

When they went downstairs they found everyone around the kitchen table. When they entered the room Molly quickly got up and hugged Haley tightly before ushering her to an empty seat. Molly sat to her left and Sirius to her right.

"What now?" Haley asked hoarsely.

"I told you had a plan," Bill told her. "You, me, Mum, and Dad are going to the Ministry today."

Haley looked at him confused but stayed silent.

"Amelia knows that you have not been kidnapped. She was there the day you were emancipated. She was also informed when you officially planned to transfer to McKinley. The minister is angry at Dumbledore also and will do anything to take him down. With both of their help we will keep him away from you and hopefully he will be removed from his position at Hogwarts."

"Can they do that?"

"With evidence that he is a safety concern to students, yes. He threatened you in these letters. That should be more than enough evidence for having him removed. After that we can take him to court for child endangerment and have him testify under Veritaserum about what he has done to you over the past years including sending you to the Dursley's and not removing you even with evidence of abuse was presented to him; speaking of which you never told me what Dobby saw."

Haley visibly became uncomfortable.

"Haley?" Sirius asked. "What does he mean?"

Haley kept her head down and said, "Dobby… he broke in my room once to… to warn me about Hogwarts. And… my uncle… he heard a noise from my room. I locked Dobby in the closet and… and I told him not to come out for anything. I guess he was so used to doing as he was told that he didn't interfere."

"Interfere with what?" Molly questioned fearing the answer.

Haley stayed silent.

"Haley, did that bastard hurt you?" Sirius asked. He tried to speak softly but he couldn't stop the small growl in his voice. Haley sat very still for a few minutes before giving a stiff nod.

Sirius just held her close. "What did he do to you?" Ron growled.

Haley didn't say anything. She pulled the sleeve of her shirt up. This action confused everyone but then notice a very tricky glamour fall away revealing a scar on her arm. There was a scar. It was 3 inches long and 1 inch high. In that area there were cuts that spelt out the word FREAK. Molly, Ginny, and Hermione all burst into tears.

"They rarely hurt me… and… I didn't except it but… this happened while Dobby was in the closet. Apparently he told Dumbledore about it and he still did nothing."

Bill once again looked murderous. "They will pay."

"No."

Everyone stared at her in shock.

"But Haley…" George was cut off.

"No. What's done is done. They never wanted me and they made that painfully clear. They kept me safe enough and I am thankful. You will not do anything to them. I just want to move on from the part of my life."

There were a few nods. "Good."

"Well, we can use this to have Dumbledore arrested," Bill stated. "We should go over to the ministry now."

"I'm coming with you," Percy said standing up.

"Why?" Charlie asked confused.

Percy sighed, "Because my little sister has been hurt and I would prefer for her not to go to the ministry where several people hate her but considering she needs to I'm going with her so I don't have to let out of my sight."

Haley gave him a quick hug before they all flooed to the Ministry.

Haley had never been to the ministry before. It was huge, beautiful, and, well, magical. There were people everywhere waving to them and hurrying along. It was just what she had imagined. If she wasn't so nervous she would have been extremely excited.

"Cool huh?" Charlie asked smiling at her wowed face.

"It's awesome," Haley whispered.

The group walked until they came to an elevator. When the door opened Haley gave a small squeal and concealed herself behind Bill.

"Ms. Potter! I see you followed my request," Albus said smiling at the frightened girl.

"Back away, Headmaster," Charlie growled.

"You know, I think it's time to take back Ms. Potter to Hogwarts," Albus said ignoring Charlie and grabbing the frightened girls arm roughly.

Out of nowhere a fist connected with the Headmasters face knocking him backwards. Everyone stared at Percy in shock.

"Mr. Weasley! You are out of bounds! What would your boss say if he learned about this?!" Albus bellowed.

"I think he would say next time aim for the nose," a voice called from behind Haley.

She turned to a man that she had only met a few times. The minister of magic.

"It was a nice punch though, Weasley. I'm impressed. Now, what is going on here?" Fudge asked.

"We came to speak with Madam Bones about a complication with Haley's emancipation," Arthur stated without giving much away.

Fudge turned to look at the scared girl, "You were emancipated?"

Haley nodded but wouldn't take her eyes off Albus.

"May I ask why and what the complication is?"

Bill was about to say something when they heard a small voice say, "You may join us on our visit if you would like, Minister."

Fudge smiled at the young girl and kindly said, "I would greatly appreciate that, Ms. Potter."

Arthur roughly shoved Albus out of the way of the elevator clearing the way so Molly and Percy ushered Haley inside acting as guards. Bill, Charlie, Arthur, and Fudge followed them in but before the doors closed Albus tried to enter as well. Haley backed into a corner and Percy and Molly stood in front of her.

"Is there something you need, Albus?" Cornelius asked clearly annoyed.

"I will join you in this meeting," was all he said in response.

Fudge saw all the glares Albus was getting and saw the brave and famous Haley Potter hiding in fear. "That's odd, Albus. I don't recall Ms. Potter inviting you along. What do you think give you the right to sit in this meeting?"

"I am her Headmaster! She is an orphan! I am the closest thing she has to a guardian!" Albus bellowed causing passing people to stare.

"Unless I misunderstood, Albus, Haley has been emancipated. In case your have forgotten in your old age, that means she does not need a guardian! Ms. Potter makes her own decisions! Now leave my sight!"

Bill and Charlie pushed Dumbledore out of the way and the elevator door closed in his face. Once they arrived on their floor Haley took a deep shaky breath and stutter, "T-t-that w-was prett-ty badass M-minister."

"Why thank you Ms. Potter. However I am a little envious of Percy. I have been wanting to knock some sense into that man for years."

Fudge approached the Secretary and said, "We must see Amelia now."

The secretary looked up and when she saw who she was talking to she rushed to tell Amelia. It was only a few seconds until the group found themselves sitting in her office.

"So how can I help you?" Amelia quizzed.

Instead of answering Haley handed the letters from Dumbledore to her. She read them out loud for Fudge's benefit. To say they were stunned is an understatement.

"Had he sent you any of these before?" Amelia asked.

Haley shrugged, "I got a few letters begging me to come back but these were the only ones that sounded threatening."

"Alright, well threatening a student or even an ex-student such as yourself is serious in his line of work. He will be immediately removed from his position as Headmaster of Hogwarts, he will be stripped of his title of Chief Warlock, and his seat in the Wizengamot will be removed. However I would like to build a real case against him to send the bastard to Azkaban to keep him away from you."

Haley nodded. Bill spoke up, "Well there are several things he can be charged with; assault, child endangerment, kidnapping just to name a few."

"Would you mind explaining those charges?" Amelia requested.

"Assault because he physically man handled her a few minutes ago in an attempt to make her go with him," Bill stated and noticed that Haley subconsciously pulled her sleeve lower. "Haley."

Haley looked at him.

"Show us your arm please."

Haley's eyes went wide and she shook her head.

"What's wrong?" Percy asked.

"Please Haley," Bill tried again ignoring Percy. Once again she denied. "I'm sorry about this. I really am." Bill firmly took her hand and forced here sleeve up. A large purple bruise had appeared where Dumbledore had grabbed her.

"Oh Merlin!" Molly breathed.

Bill released her and she quickly pulled her sleeve back down.

"Alright, assault. What about child endangerment?"

Haley snorted and everyone looked at her. "What?"

"Did you have something to add?" Amelia asked.

Haley took a deep breath, "Sure. Dumbledore sent me to live with my aunt and uncle even though everyone including myself told him they were abusive. Hell, a house elf told him! Bill, remember when my aunt and uncle picked me up for the Leaky Cauldron? Well, when my uncle yelled horrid names at me I checked your expressions. You looked ready to kill him. Snape was shocked. Dumbledore… He was smug. Then if you want to true child endangerment wait until you hear about Hogwarts! First year…" Haley stopped talking. "Madam Bones do you have a pensive?"

Amelia looked shocked but nodded and stood up. She pulled it out of the closet and set it on the desk.

"Could I put a few memories in it? I would be easier to explain it that way."

"It's your show," Amelia said grinning at her idea.

It took quite a while but finally Haley put all the necessary memories in the pensive. Soon all eight of them were materialized in the pensive. They looked around and saw that they were in a hallway.

"This is the Dursley home," Haley explained. They watched as Dudley, Vernon, and Petunia entered the home.

_"It's good to be home!"_ Petunia said.

"They had been gone for two days," Haley told them.

_"Better let it out," _Vernon growled. He crossed to the other side of the hall. He opened the two locks that kept the cupboard closed. Everyone except Haley watched closely. The door swung open and Petunia and Dudley went in the kitchen ignoring the sobs.

_"Stop crying you worthless freak! If you want any lunch you had better have all our luggage out of the car in our rooms in ten minutes!"_

"This was just a normal day. Dumbledore left me here knowing what would happen."

The scene changed and Haley and Ron were locking a troll in a room.

"Good plan! Now get a teacher!" Charlie cheered but suddenly went silent when he heard the scream.

Ron and Haley looked at each other, _"Hermione!"_

"Oh no!" Molly gasped as the two rushed in the bathroom.

Bill laughed out loud as Haley jumped on the trolls back while Molly looked as if she were about to faint. When the scene changed they found themselves in the teacher's stands watching a quiddich game. They were confused until Haley's broom began to buck. They all breathed a sigh of relief when the bucking stopped.

"What was that?" Percy asked.

"It will explain in a minute."

The scene changed and Hermione, Ron, and Haley were sitting with Hagrid explaining Snape's muttering.

"Snape tried to kill you!" Arthur shouted.

"Actually, no. We were kinda wrong."

Bill and Charlie chuckled and the scene changed again to Haley talking to Dumbledore about the Mirror of Erised. Everyone was sad to learn what Haley saw and the Weasleys were a little put out to hear what Ron had seen. They would need to talk to him later.

Next the scene changed to them being sent in the Forbidden Forest as detention.

"You can't do that!" Amelia shouted.

"I know. It's against the rules to be in the forest and it's against the rules to be out a night but for detention it's perfectly fine to go in the Forbidden Forest at night!" Haley growled.

They watched as Haley was luckily saved by a centaur from Voldemort himself.

The scene changed and three were telling McGonagall what happened but she wouldn't hear it.

"You're going after the stone yourself aren't you?" Fudge asked grimly.

Haley didn't need to answer because they found themselves in front of Fluffy. "It's a test," Haley stated out loud.

"What do you mean?" Amelia asked.

"First we need to get past Fluffy. Hagrid's our friend. He trusts us. It wasn't hard to get him to tell us how to get past Fluffy."

They fell in Devil Snare and they all looked at Haley for an explanation. "Hermione is top of Herbology. She had finished reading the third years Herbology text book at this moment. Devil's snare is a second year plant."

Next were the flying keys. "I shouldn't really need to explain this but I am the youngest seeker of the century."

Everyone nodded as they watched Haley successfully catch the key and unlock the next room.

"A chessboard?" Fudge questioned.

Haley smirked, "Ron. He's the undefeated chess champion of Hogwarts."

_"You know why I have to do it, right Haley?" _Ron asked scaring everyone.

_"No! Ron, no!"_

_"What is it?" _Hermione asked.

_"He's going to sacrifice himself!"_

"NO!" all the Weasleys shouted.

"You know this was like three years ago right?" Haley smirked.

They watched as Ron made his move. Molly sobbed quietly as she watched Ron fall unconscious.

The group followed quietly as Hermione and Haley moved forward. They watched as Hermione quickly solved the riddle. They didn't even need an explanation about this task. They followed as Haley went on alone. There were several gasps when they saw Quirrel. It took them a moment to realize what the last task was.

"It was a test!" Bill yelled. "Only you knew what the Mirror did. That bastard probably new Quirrel was doing all of this!"

They watched in horror as Quirrel removed his turban to reveal Voldemort. Molly was having problems standing and Arthur needed to hold her for support. Fudge looked as if he were about to be sick. Haley didn't even seem fazed but that was because she had already lived it. Molly let out a loud sob when he began to choke her. Then they watched as she blacked out.

The scene changed and Haley was in the hospital wing with Dumbledore. Fudge was horrified when he said the Voldemort was still going to return. Then they listened intently as Haley practically begged the Headmaster not send her back.

_"Please Headmaster! I can't stay there anymore. Uncle Vernon hates me! They'll kill me."_

_"Haley, you must stay there. You will understand one day that this is for the greater good."_

_Haley watched Dumbledore leave before muttering, "Who's greater good?"_

They then found themselves in a small bedroom with a house elf. He was warning Haley of the dangers at Hogwarts when they heard her Uncle thundering up the stairs she shoved him in the closet and put a chair in front of it.

_"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Vernon asked as he through open the door._

"He's drunk," Arthur whispered.

"That's the only time he's this violent."

_Vernon grabbed Haley and through her into a wall. A hole was left where her head connected and Haley had a large cut on her head and blood running down her cheek. _

_"Please!" Haley shouted as he through her to the ground and pulled out a knife. _

Molly buried her face in Arthur's chest knowing what was going to happen next. Fudge and Amelia were the only ones that hadn't heard the story. Percy closed his eyes unable to watch her go through so much pain. Bill and Charlie were keeping a close eye on the real Haley in case she became distressed by reliving such a horrific moment. However Haley just sat down on the floor next to her memory self and watch with a muddled interest. She watched closely as her uncle brought the knife down to her arm. Everyone flinched when she let out a murderous scream. Haley looked unaffected.

_Her uncle slapped her for being too loud before continuing with the word. Haley tried to stay completely silent but occasionally would let out a sob in pain._

Haley traced a finger over the scar that still haunted her. Finally after what felt like forever Haley was left alone, locked in the room that had bars on the window, on the floor sobbing. Then she suddenly seemed to remember Dobby was in her closet.

_Dobby starred at Haley wide eyed when she opened the wardrobe door. Instead of once again saying that Haley Potter must not go back to Hogwarts he said, "Haley Potter must be careful when she goes back to school."_

_He popped away and Haley grabbed an old shirt of hers and tore the fabric into strips. She rapped one of the strips around the wound and pulled on a long sleeve shirt before lying on her pathetic mattress and crying herself asleep only to be woken up a few hours later to find Fred, George, and Ron at her window. It was close but they made it out before her uncle could stop them._

Molly felt bad for yelling at the boys for saving Haley.

They saw Lockhart's classes and Snape continuing his abusive behavior. They saw how the school treated her for speaking Parseltongue. Her finding a magical diary that basically told her Hagrid had opened the chamber. Fudge was absolutely stunned to learn that Haley and Ron had been there when he arrested Hagrid and finally understood what he meant by 'follow the spiders'. Molly wanted to yell at them for doing something as reckless as going into the forest but so knew she should probably yell at Hagrid instead for telling them to.

They all stayed silent in fear as Halley spoke to Aragog but no one could stay quiet when they were being attacked.

"Run!"

"Get out of there!"

"USE YOUR WAND!"

Everyone was shouting and Haley just giggled at them.

They all breathed a sigh of relief when they made it out.

_"Follow the spiders! If Hagrid ever get out of Azkaban I'll kill him! Follow the spiders! Why couldn't it have been follow the butterflies?!"_

Everyone let out a chuckle at Ron's outburst.

They saw how all over Haley's things had been torn through and the diary was gone. Molly and Arthur easily understood who took it.

The scene changed to Hermione in the hospital after being petrified. Then they found the paper that was clutched in her hand. Haley explained it all to Ron. How it was a basilisk and that no one had looked it directly in the eye. How it was moving through the pipes. How she remembered Moaning Myrtle died in the bathroom. Then they saw her rushing to tell Lockhart what they knew about Ginny and the Chamber. Molly growled when Lockhart said he would obliviate her children and leave her daughter to die. She was oddly proud when her son and as-good-as-daughter kidnapped their teacher and forced him into the chamber first.

They were horrified as they walked through the chamber. It was like when Haley had done it. They watched in horror as Lockhart stole Ron's wand that he had to try to obliviate but horribly failed causing an avalanche. Haley once again had to go alone.

No one spoke but occasionally Molly would make a squeal or sob as they all watched Haley trying to protect Ginny from Tom Marvolo Riddle. He confessed to possessing her and being Voldemort, the heir of Slytherin.

They watched as Haley told him Albus was the greatest wizard which they all knew Haley no longer believed. Then Fawkes appeared and gave her the sorting hat which confused everyone.

_"So this is what Dumbledore sends his great savior. A song bird and an old hat," Tom said before turning a speaking in Parseltongue. Moments later Basilisk appeared and Haley tried running away but tripped. _

They watched in fear as the basilisk almost had her but it stopped as Fawkes attacked its eyes blinding it.

_Haley stood up grateful that she could at least look at the beast. She grabbed the sorting hat and pulled it on as if it would protect her. Suddenly there was a pain in her head. She pulled the hat off and grabbed a sword from inside it. She was actually impressive with her swordsmanship._

Everyone screamed in horror as she pulled the sword out of the basilisk and saw the fang stuck in her arm. They watched her cross over to Ginny with the little strength she had left and she apologized for failing. Molly and Arthur pulled Haley in their arms.

_"The poison works quickly. Soon you will be nothing more than a memory. Even your bird knows you'll die. See what it's doing? It's crying."_

Bill smirked, "Phoenix tears have healing powers, dumbass."

They watched as Fawkes cried into her wound, successfully healing it. Haley picked up the fang.

_"Failed again?" Haley asked smirking._

_"Why do you live?" Tom growled. "You're the only one! Why you? What makes you so fucking special?!"_

_"Language Mr. Riddle," Haley fake scolded._

_"I will kill you!"_

_Haley shrugged, "I've never truly been afraid of death. When it happens I will finally be with the parents you took away from me. The only problem with me dying is it will hurt others."_

_"I will take everything from you!"_

_"You already have!" With that Haley picked up the fang and stabbed the diary. Ginny woke up and Haley helped the sobbing girl out of the chamber._

The scene changed to Haley once again talking with Dumbledore.

_"Please Headmaster! I will do anything! Last summer was horrible! They took to physically…"_

_"Haley! I have already told you that there is no other option! You must go back home!" There was a knock on the door interrupting their conversation. _

_Lucius Malfoy entered the room with Dobby trailing after him. Lucius was speaking to Dumbledore about the diary and Dobby was making strange motions._

_Haley took the diary and ran after Lucius as he left._

_Haley shoved it in Lucius' hands and said, "I know you gave this to Ginny. That day in Diagon Alley."_

_Lucius smirked, "So what if I did?"_

_Haley looked at him bravely._

_"Good luck trying to prove up. However all this meddling and you will soon meet the same sticky end as your idiotic parents."_

_He shoved the diary in Dobby's hands and tried walking away when Haley whispered, "Open it."_

Everyone bombed with pride when they saw the sock inside the diary.

_"Master has given Dobby a sock! Master has presented Dobby with clothes! Dobby is free!"_

The looked of pure rage on his face scared everyone.

_Lucius drew his wand and pointed it at Haley, "You lost me my servant! Avada…"_

"THAT BASTARD!" Percy shouted.

_Dobby swished his hand and Lucius went flying backwards. "You shall not harm Haley Potter!"_

The scene changed again and they found themselves back at the Dursleys. Haley's Aunt Marge was called her all different profanities. _"You're nothing but a slut! I bet you've slept with every criminal at that school of yours!"_

Haley didn't even seem to care about the insult and that angered everyone because that meant she was used to it.

_"My Duddy here has a bright future. He could be an athlete or a doctor! He's got the smarts." Marge said proudly before trying to Haley and frowning. "When you find yourself working the streets or on a pole you better not come to my brother asking him for support!"_

"THAT BITCH!" Amelia shrieked surprising several people.

Haley still didn't seem fazed and Bill understood. "She's trying to get under your skin. She'll do anything to make you lose you cool."

Haley nodded, "And if I lose my cool I'm punished."

"That's horrible," Arthur breathed.

_Marge got an idea and smirked. "What did your mother do anyways?"_

_Petunia answered, "She was unemployed."_

_"Ah! That explains it all! As they say if something's wrong with the bitch then there's something wrong with the pup! They were both whores! Potter's probably not even her real father! Although it wouldn't surprise me. Having a whore and a drunken pathetic bastard as parents would make sense seeing the way she turned out. Was your sister and alcoholic as well? If she had been drinking while pregnant that would easily explain why the girls a runt!"_

"I'll kill her," Charlie growled.

Molly held Haley in her arms. Haley hated reliving those words. A few stray tears ran down her face.

They saw Haley losing control and suddenly Marge was floating on the roof. Vernon slapped Haley making her fall to the floor in pain and she crawled away finally getting out of the kitchen. She quickly took her things and ran out of the house.

The scene changed and Haley overheard Molly speaking to Arthur about Sirius Black.

"Oh Merlin! You heard that!" Molly gasped.

Haley nodded, "Sorry for listening. I wouldn't have but I got concerned when I overheard my name twice."

"It's okay, dear. I'm just sorry you had to hear that."

They scene changed to Haley talking with Ron and Hermione in the train with a professor asleep beside them. Then Haley was attacked and they all heard the woman's scream.

"What the hell was that?!" Charlie asked.

"You'll figure it out later."

Haley was then in a quiddich game when she was once again attacked by dementors.

"Honestly, Minister, those were a bad idea," Amelia muttered.

"Don't blame me!" Fudge defended. "Albus has complete control over the school. It was him that insisted to place dementors at Hogwarts. I told him I didn't think it was a good idea. I'm not stupid! I know that if he could get past them once he could do it again but Albus said that the dementors were so angry that Sirius wouldn't have a chance. I didn't agree with it but I couldn't exactly stop it either."

They looked at him shocked and Haley stated, "Well, Minister, Albus Dumbledore is doing his best to make you look like the idiot. He told me the exact opposite of what you said."

The scene changed and Haley was speaking to Remus about dementors. Then it changed again to find Haley hiding under a table at the three broom sticks and spying on the minister and teachers as they spoke about Sirius Black.

"Do you just spy on me whenever you see me?" Fudge asked smirking.

"No I'm just always hiding because I'm not technically supposed to be there and if I was still going to Hogwarts I would have probably omitted some of these memories but what are they going to do now? Expel me?"

They saw as Haley learned about Sirius being her parent's secret keeper and her godfather.

The scene changed again to Haley, Ron, and Hermione in Hagrid's hut. Hagrid gave Ron Scabbers and they escaped out the back as the Minister arrived. They all watched with interest and fear and Ron was attacked by a big black dog that everyone except Amelia and Fudge recognized. They followed Haley and Hermione down the tunnel and came out at the Shrieking Shack where they found an injured Ron and the dog turned into Sirius Black.

Charlie shook his head in amusement as Haley tackled they supposed murderer to the ground. Amelia and Fudge were stunned when Remus came into the room and hugged Black.

_"I found him! Let's kill him!"_

_"Sirius you're scaring her!"_

They listened to what Remus had to say and were angry when Severus came in and interrupted the story.

_"Run along and play with your chemistry set!" _

Haley giggled at Sirius.

Everyone was stunned when they watched Hermione, Ron, and Haley all attack Snape at the same time.

_"Oh no! We just attacked a teacher!"_

They watched as Peter appeared. Amelia and Fudge knew they were going to have a lot of work to do. The memories continued. Remus turned into a werewolf, Peter escaped, Sirius and Haley were attacked by dementors, Haley woke up in the hospital, Dumbledore told them to go back in time, they rescued Buckbeak and Sirius, and made it back to the hospital wing in time to be locked in.

Then the scene changed and Haley was once again alone with Albus.

_"But Headmaster, last summer I actually had to run away because I feared for my life. There has to be another option."_

_"I will not argue about the matter with you every year Ms. Potter! My decision still stands! You will go back!"_

_They watched as Haley rolled up her sleeve to show him the two year old scar. "This is not okay, Headmaster! This will never go away! They did this!"_

_"Haley! I don't want you to bring this up again! You will go back!"_

After that they all emerged from the pensive.

Amelia was the first to speak, "Alright, we have a lot of counts for child endangerment and neglect. Now all I need is to know the kidnapping charge."

Bill replied, "If you look in her file she never was technically the Dursley's ward. He took her away from the proper authorities and gave her to them illegally."

"Alright, I will have a case made. Haley when is you first day of school?"

"Monday September fourth. Why?"

"I was hoping you would be there when we arrest him."

"And when would that be?"

Amelia smirked, "Well, tomorrow is the first and all the students will be arriving so I was thinking at the welcome back feast."

Haley laughed, "YES! What do I do?"

"Go on the train and pretend you are following his orders. Just act normal until we get there. That sounds okay?"

Haley nodded.

"Good. Now we have the matter of Sirius Black," Amelia stood and crossed the room. She opened the door and loudly said, "Tina! Bring me the Sirius Black file!"

Moments later the secretary brought in a small folder and Amelia frowned. She had seen pick pocketing files large than this. "Is this all of it?"

Tina only nodded before being excused.

Amelia sat down and began reading the information to herself fully aware that everyone was staring at her. "THAT BASTARD!"

Everyone jumped at her outburst. "What is it?" Fudge asked.

"They one to arrest Mr. Black was non-other than Albus Dumbledore. There are no minutes from a trial and no evidence had been brought forward yet he signed off on the finalization paper stating that the trial had been completed and he had been found guilty. As Chief Warlock he is the only member that truly needs to sign it!"

"So he falsely accused my godfather of murder!" Haley shrieked.

"Yet another charge," Amelia stated. "He will be in jail for a long time."

"Can we have Snape arrested?" Fudge questioned causing everyone to look at him in surprised.

"On what charges minister?" Charlie questioned.

"Well, child endangerment, verbally abusing his students, and ignoring others physically assaulting Haley and her friends."

Amelia thought it through, "Well we can easily have him removed from the school but if I am able to pull together a good case I believe we will be able to send him to prison for at least a year. Haley, could I use the memories you showed us of him in court?"

Haley nodded affirmative.

"Now back on topic of Sirius," Amelia stood up and called Tina again. "I want you to bring me pardon papers."

"May I ask what for?"

"I am giving Sirius Black a full pardon for his crimes; however if you mention that to anyone before I do you will never work in the ministry."

Tina rushed out and came back a few minutes later with everything Amelia needed. "Thank you, Tina. That will be all for now."

They sat silent as Amelia finished the paperwork. When she was done she sighed and said, "Now all we need to do is find him so we can tell him he no longer needs to hide after tomorrow."

"We know where he is," Haley and all the Weasleys chuckled.

"Is it possible for you to take us to him?" Amelia questioned.

"Very simple," Arthur said smiling.

"Oh my god! Now he can visit me in America!"

People chuckled. "Well, I have no other arrangements right now, do you minister?"

Fudge shook his head, "I was on my way home when I ran into everyone."

"How about we clear Mr. Black?" Amelia said standing up.

Everyone followed her to the floo. "Where are we going Arthur?" Fudge asked.

"The Burrow of course," Molly said smiling ear to ear.

Haley was the last through aside from Fudge and Amelia. She found Padfoot in the corner of the kitchen. When he saw Fudge and Amelia he pretended to fall asleep.

Amelia smirked, "Cute dog."

Haley giggled knowing she recognized it as Sirius.

"What's its name?" Fudge asked smiling.

"Snuffles," Bill chuckled.

Snuffles looked up at Bill. He was very confused.

"Come here, Snuffles," Amelia called clapping her hands together. Snuffles crossed over to her and let her pet him. "I'm guessing you have flees."

Haley snickered.

Amelia stood straight and stopped petting Snuffles. "Well, Snuffles, you should probably give your goddaughter a huge thank you." Snuffles looked between Haley, Fudge, and Amelia in confusion but his gaze landed on Amelia as she pulled out a piece of parchment. _"I, Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, hereby clear Sirius Orion Black of all counts of murder and alleged Death Eater Activity. I also refuse to charge him as an illegal animagus in part of an apology for him being wrongfully arrested. So moat it be."_

Sirius couldn't believe what just happened. He stared at her in shock.

Amelia giggled, "You have your goddaughter to thank. She gave us evidence that cleared your name. We were also able to prove that Albus Dumbledore arrested you on purpose and he will be charged impartially."

Sirius stared at her for another moment before transforming and pulling Haley to him. Haley could feel his tears fall on the top of her head. "You did it! You saved me! AGAIN!" Sirius whispered to her.

Haley pulled out of the hug and said, "Sirius, I would do anything to help you. I've told you this before."

Sirius once again pulled her close and kissed the top of her head before finally letting her go. He turned to see everyone smiling at him.

"Mr. Black, although we knew that the Headmaster used his power to imprison you I would like to formally apologize for not noticing what he had done," Fudge told him. "The ministry would not only like to exonerate you but also reimburse you for your time spent in Azkaban. I know it doesn't change what happened but we would like to give you twenty thousand galleons for each year you spent in prison and the additional year you spent on the run."

Sirius actually HUGGED Fudge.

It wasn't long until he let go and shouted, "I'm free!"


	18. Chapter 17

They spent most of the day celebrating. Haley decided to stay the night again because she had to go to Hogwarts in the morning with the others.

She and Sirius were snuggling on the couch when her cell phone went off.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey Diva! It's Kurt!"

"Oh hey Kurt!"

"Mercedes and I are planning on going to the movies tonight. Idina Menzel's new movie is out! You want to come."

Haley chuckled, "I'm sorry Kurt. Although I would love to see it I can't."

"Why? What are your plans this evening?"

"Um, well, last night I took a last minute flight to England."

"YOU'RE IN ENGLAND!" Kurt shrieked through the phone.

"Yeah," Haley laughed.

She heard Kurt talking to someone on the other end.

"Hold on Hales. I'm putting you on speaker. Alright you're on with me, Dad, Carole, Finn, and Mercedes."

"Hi everyone," Haley said happily.

They all said there hellos before Carole said, "Why didn't you tell us you were leaving the country?"

"It was very last minute. After dinner last evening I went home and Pomona and Bill where getting ready to leave when I checked my mail and found a couple threatening letters from Dumb-old-dork. So we came to England to build a case against him. I believe they are planning on arresting him tomorrow."

"That's great news!" Burt told her.

"Yeah! Don't worry. I should be back on the second."

"Okay, well tell us when you get home Diva!" Mercedes shouted.

"Will do! I'll see you guys later!"

Haley hung up the phone and saw Sirius smiling at her. "What?"

"I'm just happy you have such good friends."

"What are you gonna do now?"

"I don't know. I made a deal with Remus that once I got free we would go on a long vacation somewhere quiet."

"You should!"

"You wouldn't mind me be away for a while?"

"Sirius, I had you freed so you would be happy. That's all I want. Go! I can take care of myself."

Sirius thought it over before saying, "Alright but the minute I get back I'm coming to Ohio to scare any boy that may have his eye on you."

Haley gave him a serious look, "Don't try anything with Kurt. He's delicate."

Sirius barked a laugh and said, "Okay I'll leave him alone. Bill assured me he plays for a different team."

They went to bed late that night and woke early the next morning so they would catch the train. Sirius insisted on coming along but Haley made him turn into Padfoot because no one knew of his innocence yet. When they got to the Hogwarts Haley found Dumbledore waiting for them. He approached with a huge smile on his face and a thirty watt twinkle in his eye.

"Ah, Haley so glad you decided to come back!"

She handed over the last letter he had written her and said plainly, "It's not like I had much of a choice."

Padfoot growled at the Headmaster. "You know it's not very safe to have Snuffles here."

"Why not?" Bill quizzed. "No one knows about him."

"Not completely true, Mr. Weasley. Peter knows. I think it would be safest if Snuffles went into hiding. His parents left him a house that only a Black can enter at the moment. He should go there."

"Now that wouldn't be smart," Charlie overruled him, "Narcissa can still get in."

Molly stepped in, "Thank you for your concern Headmaster but we have things under control."

Albus only nodded before apparating away.

"I hate him." Haley said it so firmly it actually scared Ron.

The children all climbed on the train and Sirius snuck on behind them. When they found an empty compartment they finally saw Sirius was following them. George, Fred, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Haley all entered the same compartment and let Padfoot in. Hermione lock and silenced the room. Ginny pulled down the shades and Sirius transformed. "What are you doing?" Haley scolded.

"I don't have the fear of going to Azkaban anymore and I'm not letting you on this train without a little protection."

The group had a good time and was only interrupted when the candy cart arrived. Sirius turned into Padfoot and hid under the seat as Haley bought everyone their favorite candies. When they arrived they waited a few minutes so they would be the last ones off. They took the last cart to the castle and they nobody even noticed Padfoot. When they were about to reach the school Haley pulled her cloak out of her purse and handed it to Sirius when he transformed.

"Why did you have this on you?" Sirius questioned.

"I always do," Haley stated.

He quickly through it on and kept an invisible hand on Haley's shoulder all the way to the great hall. Sirius then transformed into Padfoot and hid under the table at the group's feet under the cloak.

The sorting went smoothly and Dumbledore was about to make an announcement doors opened causing everyone to turn. Amelia and a pack of Aurors came in. The Aurors blocked the door while Amelia went up to where Dumbledore stood.

"Mind if I take over?" Amelia asked sweetly.

Albus stepped aside and let her have the floor.

"For those of you who don't know, I am Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. I am here because there are a few resent events that must be discussed. First off, Severus Tobias Snape," as she said his name he was put in a body bind. He was unable to move his body bellow the neck. "You are under arrest on the several charges of Child Endangerment and Abusive Behavior towards Students."

"This is ridiculous!" Albus bellowed. "This is a lie."

"We have memories in evidence and plan on collecting more, Headmaster, so I would appreciate it if you would not obstruct this arrest. I would hate to have to take you in for Obstruction of Justice."

Albus nodded and told Snape, "We'll figure this out."

"Secondly, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore," again as she said the name Albus could no longer move his body. Amelia smiled, "Didn't see that one coming did ya?"

"What are you doing?!" Albus shouted.

"You know what I'll explain your charges in a minute. There is something else I would like to discuss. There is no need to panic but Sirius Orion Black is in the building." There were whispered everywhere. "And, thanks to Ms. Haley Potter, we have recently learned that he is innocent of all charges and he has been freed by the ministry yesterday evening."

Just then Padfoot crawled out from under the table and transformed. There were several gasps but Sirius ignored them. He took Haley by the hand and the two walked up to Madam Bones.

"Hello again, Amelia," Sirius said smiling before giving her a large hug.

"There is something else you should know as well. Haley James Potter has been emancipated and will no longer be a student here."

The whispered started again. "Settle down! Now as for the charges against Albus Dumbledore," she pulled out a scroll and said, "They would be the following; twenty two counts of Child Endangerment against Haley James Potter, seventeen counts of Child Endangerment against Ronald Billius Weasley, sixteen counts of Child Endangerment against Hermione Jean Granger, 4 counts of Threatening Behavior towards Haley James Potter, 1 count of Threatening Behavior toward Arthur, Molly, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ronald, and Ginerva Weasley, Hermione Jean Granger, and Sirius Orion Black, 1 count of Physical Assault against a Minor toward Haley James Potter, Using your Power as Chief Warlock to wrongfully imprison an innocent man against Sirius Orion Black, and finally, my personal favorite, 1 count of Kidnapping."

"Who the hell did I kidnap?!"

"Me," Haley said bluntly.

Everyone looked shocked. "It's true," Amelia stated. "I have the proof. Aurors, take them away!"

Once the two struggling men were taken away Amelia turned to Minerva, "Professor, would it be acceptable for you to become the new Headmistress?"

Minerva smiled and nodded, "The pig got what he deserved."


	19. Chapter 18

It was late when they got back to the Burrow and Haley decided it was time to go home. "I'll stop come stay for a while after our vacation. I just talked to Moony and we are heading to Hawaii for a few weeks. You'll be okay?"

Haley smiled, "I'll be fine. Enjoy your freedom with your best friend. However you have to promise that you'll go on a holiday with me next summer."

"Deal!" he said hugging her again.

She said her goodbye to the others and went through the floo home. It was only seven in Ohio so she didn't want to go to sleep just yet. She went to her room and started reading her new school books. She found it all very interesting. She read the first two chapters of her history textbook, the entire Learn Spanish Easily book (which really wasn't very big), and gotten through her first unit of math while doing practice problems when she realized it was midnight. She went to bed and fell into a blissful sleep finally feeling safe.

888

It was already ten when she woke up. She took a nice showered and got dressed. She wore a cute light blue tank top and a simple long white skirt that went to just above her ankles. She skipped downstairs and called for Tippy and Elma.

"Haley is home!" Elma shouted in excitement.

"Hello! How are you?"

"We's be's goods! Worked but not overworkered!" Tippy told her.

Haley smiled, "Good! Tippy would you please see if there is any mail and Elma could I get some breakfast please?"

"What woulds Haley like?"

"Could I have waffles with strawberries in top? Oh and I'll eat it in the dining room."

"It will only take a few moments."

Haley waited at the table. Tippy was the first to pop in carrying a letter. "There be's only one."

"Who is it from and how old is it?"

"It be from Albus Dumbledore and it was delivered August 31st. Would yous like to read it?"

Haley thought about it and agreed.

_Haley James Potter_

_I didn't want to do this but you have left me no choice. If you are not on the train to Hogwarts tomorrow I will tell the Aurors or Dementors exactly where to find Sirius. This is your final warning. Come back or your godfather will lose his soul and Molly and Arthur will be in Azkaban._

_Albus Dumbledore_

"Jackass," Haley muttered to herself. Just then waffles arrived. They were amazing and Haley had a wonderful carefree meal before heading to the Burrow.

"Oh hello, dear. I didn't expect to see you so soon," Molly said hugging the girl.

"Well, I wasn't planning on it but when I got home I learned that I missed a letter from Dumbledore and thought that maybe Mr. Weasley could give it to Madam Bones or something."

"Can I see it?" Haley handed over the letter. Molly read it quickly and was completely livid. "Alright I'll make sure Amelia gets it."

"Thank you."

"So what are your plans today?"

"I was thinking I would see my muggle friends. Maybe invite them for dinner."

Molly smiled, "That sounds lovely dear."

"Actually, could I take Hedwig home with me? I really miss her."

"Yes! I'll go grab her."

Molly came downstairs carrying Hedwig in her cage. "Thanks Mrs. Weasley. I'll see you soon."

Haley flooed home and showed Hedwig around her new home. She left Hedwig's cage in her bedroom but opened the door so she go in and out. Hedwig decided it would be a good time to go for a fly so Haley left the window open for her.

Haley then pulled out her cell and texted Kurt and Mercedes, '_Just got home from England!'_

Haley decided to do some studying so she took her biology textbook downstairs and sat on the couch reading. It was only five minutes later that Kurt texted back, _'What are your plans tonight?'_

Haley smiled and texted back, _'What do you have in mind?"_

_'Carole wants you to come over for dinner. She really seemed to like you. Finn and I will be there.'_

_'I'm in but I have no idea where you live.'_

_'Finn and I will pick you up. Is 5:30 alright?'_

_'Perfect!'_

_'See you then, Diva!'_

Haley jumped in excitement. It took her a few minutes to calm down and get back to work. She studied for a few hours but then decided to go for a walk.

She walked about a block and was about to turn the corner when she collided with someone. She fell to the ground. Hard.

"Oh my goodness! I am so sorry!" was all Haley heard before the world went black.

The next thing Haley knew she was on a soft couch with an ice pack on her head.

"What exactly happened?" she heard a woman ask.

"It was an accident. We turned the corner at the same time. I was running and she was walking. I knocked into her pretty hard. Will she be alright?"

"Yeah she should wake up…"

"Where am I?" Haley asked.

"Oh, Haley! You're awake!" Haley looked around the room and saw Bill and Charlotte standing over her.

Haley sat up. Her head was killing her but if she got home she could easily take a potion for that. "Where am I?" she asked again.

"Our home. Bill hit you pretty hard and you hit your head."

"What time is it?" Haley asked.

"About 4:45," Bill stated.

Haley stood up and said, "I really got to go!"

"But Haley your hurt!" Charlotte argued.

"I'm sorry but I have places I need to be. I'll be fine. Thanks for the help." Haley walked off down the hall.

"The door is the other way," Bill chuckled.

"I knew that," Haley stated as she changed directions.

Haley ran home and quickly got a potion for her head before going to the bathroom. There was a large scrape/bruise on her forehead from the fall. She cleaned it out quietly and took a potion to heal it quicker.

She then changed into an outfit that didn't have blood on it. She pulled on a simple green dress that went to her knees. She didn't know how to look when invited to dinner so figured she should look nice. She put a little makeup on and curled her hair beautifully.

She was putting her phone and wand in her purse when the doorbell rang. Haley ran down the stair to answer it. She had already warned Elma about muggles coming over. She opened the door to find both Kurt and Finn on her doorstep.

"Hey guys."

"What the fuck happened to your head?!" Finn asked.

Haley chuckled, "Nice to see you too Finn."

"Sorry, but it looks painful."

Haley shrugged, "Not really. I'm a quick healer so it will be gone in a few days anyway. I'll explain later I need shoes. Come on in."

Haley went to the hall closet and dug through it until she found a nice pair of heals.

"I'm ready," Haley told them.

"You really do look great, Haley," Finn told her, "But you shouldn't feel the need to impress us. We already like you."

Haley laughed as she locked the door before going to the car. Kurt kindly gave the lady the front seat even though she told him it didn't matter.

"So how was England?" Kurt asked.

"Good, I saw my friends."

"Did you watch the news?!" Finn asked excited.

"No, why?"

"Sirius Black was found innocent!" Kurt told her.

Haley laughed, "Yeah, I know. I was there."

"Seriously? Now everyone wants an interview from him but no one can find him."

Haley smiled, "They should check Hawaii. He went on a well-deserved vacation with his best childhood friend."

"Wait!" Finn said. "The news said that a girl found evidence that was good enough to clear his name. Was that you?"

"Yep and I'm proud of it!"

Finn chuckled, "You're so cool."

"Thanks."

Haley rolled up the sleeve of her sweater because she was getting warm in the car and Kurt gasped.

"What?" Finn asked not taking his eyes off the road until they came to a stop sign. He looked around and saw what Kurt had.

"What the hell is that?" Finn asked pointing to her arm.

Haley looked down a realized the bruise from Dumbledore was very vivid on her arm. Haley gave a nervous chuckle. "I'll explain it all later. I betting your parents will be wondering the same thing."

They tried to keep the conversation light for the rest of the drive and when they arrived, Kurt opened Haley's door and Finn offered her a hand to help her out.

"True gentlemen," Haley giggled.

Finn chuckled, "Hey, all the movies I've seen that take place in Britain the men are always polite."

Haley laughed, "Yeah not true. You should meet Vernon and Dudley. I swear they're half pig."

Kurt and Finn laughed as they walked up to the nice suburban home. Kurt once again opened the door for her and Finn hung up her sweater. Now they could see all her recently injuries even more intensely.

"God, Haley, those look horrible," Finn told her.

Haley shrugged, "I can't even tell the bruise is on my head and the one on my arm only hurts when I touch it wrong."

Just then she heard Carole call, "We're in the dining room, kids!"

The three entered the room to find Carole and Burt talking and setting dinner on the table. They looked up when they entered and gasped dramatically when they saw Haley.

"What the hell happened?" Burt asked in confusion.

Haley gave them a kind smile, "I'm fine."

"You don't look 'fine'," Carole countered concerned.

Haley sighed, "I went for a walk earlier today and I collided with a man that was going for a run. It was like hitting a brick wall and I fell to the ground hard. I hit my head and knocked myself unconscious but it's fine now. The headaches gone completely."

"Oh goodness," Carole whispered.

Burt chuckled, "Trouble just follows you everywhere."

Haley laughed, "That was actually my catchphrase at school. 'I don't go looking for trouble. Trouble usually finds me'."

People laughed at her. "Wait," Finn interrupted, "That's how you got the head wound. What about the bruise on your arm?"

"Oh… um… that actually happened in England."

"How?" Carole pushed.

"Remember my stocker guy?" Everyone nodded. "Well I had been getting threatening mail from him so I went to England to see if the government could do anything about him. I needed to speak to Madam Bones. She is head of a police department that works on cases like mine. So I went to her office which is in a government building along with many other workers. Albus Dumbledore, the stocker, was having a meeting with someone there about something involving the school and when he was leaving his meeting we ran into each other. He grabbed my arm and tried to make me go with him but I was with Bill and his family so when Bill's younger brother Percy saw Dumbledore manhandling me he punched him in the face and a man from the building helped get rid of him."

"Well, what happens now?" Finn asked.

Haley smiled, "The other day he was arrested in front of his entire school and myself. And that is when Madam Bones announced that Sirius Black was innocent and free."

"Well, why don't we sit down and you can tell us about this whole Sirius thing?" Burt offered.


	20. Chapter 19

Haley had a great time the previous evening at the Hudson/Hummel residence. She woke up at six the next morning in an attempt to get her body on a good schedule again considering she was going to school the next day.

"Morning Elma," Haley greeted as she sat down for breakfast.

"Hi Haley! Elma made you an omelette!"

"Thank you!"

Haley read her Spanish textbook as she ate. She was having fun learning a new language and was thinking about eventually learning French as well. At noon she decided to go shopping again. She got several odd looks because of her bruises but she had fun none-the-less. She went home and saw that Elma and Tippy had gotten on a roll cleaning again and decided to order food when she got a text.

_Hey Diva! What you doing? _Mercedes asked.

_Just thinking about ordering a pizza._

_Cool!_

_You want to come over for some?_

_Totally! I'll be over in ten Diva!_

"Elma!"

"Yes, Ma'am Haley!"

Haley smiled at the elf, "I am having a muggle friend over tonight. Could you set up the house?"

"Yes, ma'am's. Is yous and yous friend wanting supper?"

"Actually you and Tippy take the evening off. I'll order a pizza."

"Thank yous Ma'am Haley!"

Once Mercedes arrived they each ordered their food and sat in the living room waiting for it to arrive."

"You need a TV or something. I would be bored to death if I stayed here alone all the time."

"I'm not alone. I have Hedwig," Haley told her smiling.

"Who's Hedwig?" Mercedes asked confused.

Haley held up a finger and said, "One second she's upstairs." Haley went to the room entrance and called out for Hedwig before sitting down again. Moments later a beautiful white owl flew over Mercedes head and landed on Haley's shoulder.

Mercedes tried to scream but it was caught in her throat. After a minute she choked, "Haley, that's an owl." She said it in a whisper.

Haley laughed, "You don't need to whisper. I'm pretty sure she knows she's an owl."

"Why is it on your shoulder?"

"Because Hedwig's my pet owl."

Mercedes looked at Haley as if she had said Hedwig was her mate.

"What? A lot of people have birds as pets."

"Yeah, cute little parakeets or parrots not huge owls that could eat a bunny!" Mercedes stated still whispering.

Haley laughed again, "Hedwig is very friendly Mercedes. Besides she doesn't eat bunnies just the occasional mouse. Usually she just eats her food I give her."

Mercedes seemed to calm down as she watched Haley petting the owl calmingly.

"Would you like to pet her?" Haley asked.

Mercedes looked a little nervous and Haley said, "She's very friendly and smart. She only bites when I tell her to or it's an affectionate nip. Nothing to be nervous about."

Just then Hedwig flew off Haley's shoulder and landed on the couch beside Mercedes looking at her expectantly.

Mercedes slowly raised a finger and stroked the beautiful bird. "She is pretty," Mercedes said aloud.

Hedwig nipped her gently and Mercedes looked at Haley. Haley smiled, "She likes you."

Mercedes smiled and continued stroking Hedwig.

Hedwig didn't leave until their food arrived. They ate and talked for a few hours until Mercedes asked, "Are you ready for tomorrow?"

"I don't know. It's going to be hard. I mean I've been reading the books and there much different to what I would be learning at my old school."

"You're smart, you'll catch on. How are you getting to school?"

"Well I was planning on taking a cab tomorrow because of all my books."

"I'll pick you up."

"Huh?"

"I'll come at seven and take you to school. That way we can get there early and find your locker."

Haley smiled brightly, "That would be awesome! Thank you!"


	21. Chapter 20

Haley woke up at six the next morning. She used magic to dry her hair after her shower and got dressed in the outfit she had picked out the day before. It was a simple pair of blue jeans, a black tank top with the flag of the United Kingdom (so everyone would know she is proud of her heritage), a pair of black heels, and a black satchel for her books. She thought she looked pretty good. She was eating the waffles that Elma made her when there was a knock on the door.

She answered it to find the Kurt had come with Mercedes. "Ready, Diva?"

"Yep!" Haley grabbed her bag and locked the door behind her as she left the house. She crawled in the backseat of Mercedes car. They were on their way when they saw that Rachel was walking her way to school. "Should we give her a lift?" Haley asked in concern.

Mercedes pulled beside Rachel and called out Kurt's window, "Berry! You want a lift?"

Rachel looked at her surprised and approached the car, "Really?"

"Yeah, hop in beside Haley."

Haley helped Rachel put her bag in the car and smiled at her as she sat down.

"Thanks guys. My dad was supposed to drive me but…"

"But what?" Haley asked when she stopped her sentence.

"Somebody slashed our tires again."

"Again?! You mean it's happened before," Haley asked in concern.

"Yeah, it happens a couple times a year," Rachel said sadly.

"Damn Berry that sucks!" Mercedes stated.

Rachel smiled at her concern, "It's alright. We're used to it."

"You should set up security," Haley commented out loud.

"Security?" Rachel asked.

Haley shrugged, "Well when an old neighbor of mine was robbed the next door neighbor put in a security camera facing the road and another in the backyard so if anyone approached the house they would get caught on tape and arrested. Then the home across the street was robbed and the camera caught it. The intruder was arrested the next day."

"That's a good idea!" Kurt shouted. "Just have a camera on your car. Then they guilty party will get caught and be sent to jail."

Rachel smiled, "I'll talk to my dad's about it. Thanks Haley. Hey what happened to your head and arm?"

"My stocker grabbed my arm in attempt to make me go with him. The head was caused when I went for a walk and Bill ran into me. I hit my head when I fell to the ground and the next thing I knew I was on their couch."

Rachel shuddered slightly, "I would avoid them if I were you. I mean I already avoid them because there homophobic but they kinda give me the creeps."

"I know what you mean. I was horrified when I woke up. I got out of there as soon as possible."

"We're here!" Mercedes announced.

Haley felt butterflies in her stomach.

What if this is worse than Hogwarts?

_How could it be worse than Hogwarts?_

Everyone could hate me!

_News flash! Most people hated you at Hogwarts and some people already like you here!_

Haley was having an internal argument as she climbed out of the car and approached the school. "Don't worry," Kurt told her. "This will be great! No one wants to kill you here!"

"Yet," Haley said a little too loud causing the three to laugh. They stopped by Donna's desk so Haley could get assigned a locker. She looked at the list of available lockers and Mercedes pointed at 238.

"That's right across the hall from mine and Kurt's is 234." Haley asked for it and the four left. Rachel's locker was a little further away so she left and told them she'd she them all soon.

"Here's mine," Kurt said before pointing a few lockers down, "And that one is yours."

Haley quickly started putting her books in the locker. She took a quick look in at her schedule and learned she had math first period and Spanish right after so she slid both textbooks in her backpack and walked over to Mercedes.

"Done already, Diva?"

"Yep, this school is so different from my old one," Haley stated as she watched a group of cheerleaders walk past.

"Like what?"

"Well," Haley said giving the cheerleaders a weird look, "First of all if we wore skirts that short we would detention for a month."

Mercedes chuckled, "Kurt and I used to be Cheerios."

"Really?" Haley asked, "Doesn't seem like something you would be into."

"We aren't that's why we aren't Cheerios anymore. I quit a few weeks after I joined and Kurt quit last year after the National completion."

"Coach Sylvester thinks I'd make a good Cheerio. I don't know though. Mr. Schuester wanted me to join glee club. What should I do?"

Mercedes smiled, "Hey it's your decision Diva. Kurt and I would love to have you in Glee but you are here to be happy for once. If you'd find yourself happier in Cheerios or anything else we'd be happy for you."

Haley smiled at her. "Thanks Cedes. You're the best."

Mercedes grinned back, "I know."

Haley laughed as Kurt crossed the hall to join them. "Hey Haley. Mr. Schuester just told me that there's a glee meeting after school so I can still give you a ride home but you'll have to wait for a while."

"That's fine. I wanted to check out the library anyways," Haley said smiling.

Kurt shook his head, "Of course you did. Who wouldn't want to spend an hour in a library alone?"

Haley giggled, "So either of you want to tell me where math is? And Spanish?"

Kurt smiled, "There right across the hall from each other. We have Spanish first so we can walk you there."

They were walking together when their path was suddenly blocked by three cheerleaders.

"Hey Wheezy, Lady Lips. Who's the fresh meat?" a brunette asked.

"Hello to you too, Satan," Kurt said sarcastically.

Mercedes rolled her eyes, "Haley, this is Santana, Quinn, and Brittany. They're in Glee with us. Guys this is Haley Potter. She just moved here."

"Hi!" the blond Mercedes introduced as Brittany said happily.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you," Haley said with a smile.

"Whoa, where the hell are you from?" Santana quizzed after hearing her accent.

"Um, England."

Just then Finn came up behind them, "Hey guys! Haley how's it going?"

"Good. Kurt and Cedes helped me find my locker and now they're showing me to class."

"Yeah, sorry I couldn't pick you up with them this morning. Coach wanted the team early."

"No problem. It's probably a good thing because we ended up giving Rachel a ride," Haley noticed that Quinn was glaring at her as she spoke to Finn.

"Okay then, well I need to put my things away still. Oh did mom text you?"

"Carole? No, was she supposed to?"

"She wants to know if you'll come for supper tonight."

Haley laughed, "I seem to always be at your house eating. Maybe I should just move in."

Kurt laughed at this one, "Well, Carole and dad really like you. Plus there concerned. Next time you go to England let them know beforehand."

Haley laughed, "They're still on about that?"

"Well, we met one night the next you're in England. Two days later you're back and covered in bruises. They are healing nicely though. Anyway, of course they're a little worried," Mercedes told her.

Haley saw Quinn giving her a death glare but before she could say anything she heard a familiar voice yell, "Yo England!"

Haley turned around to see Coach Sylvester beckoning her.

"I think she's talking to me. I'll be right back," Haley said before walking down the hall to a waiting Sue. "Hello Madam Sylvester, how can I help you?"

"Well, England, I was wondering if you thought about my offer of being a Cheerio," Sue told her.

Haley bit her lip, "Well, I did think about it but I don't think I should be on the team."

Sue was actually shocked by this answer, "And why not?" she snapped slightly.

"Well, first of all, the outfits," Haley said shyly.

"What's wrong with the uniform?"

"Nothing, except they are a little revealing. First of all Sirius would die if he saw me in that. Second I have," Haley leaned in close and whispered the next word, "scars that would show. I don't need people seeing those."

Sue nodded her understanding. Not even she could say anything against her argument. "Well if you change your mind the offer will always be on the table. Now I think your friends are waiting for you. Good luck, England."

With that Sue left and Haley turned to find that Kurt and Mercedes were alone waiting for her. She quickly went back to them.

"What was that about?" Kurt asked.

"Just wanted to know whether or not I will be joining the Cheerios."

"And your answer was?" Mercedes asked.

"No. I don't think I would make a very good Cheerio. Now to class?" Haley avoided telling them about the scars. She didn't want the only people that liked her to think she was a freak.

They walked slowly talking the whole way. When they finally arrived Haley went in her classroom alone, nervously. She didn't know anyone in this class.


	22. Chapter 21

She found an empty seat and sat down alone. The class filled quickly and the teacher entered just as the bell was ringing.

"Alright everyone! Take you seats!" the teacher said.

A girl dressed in very gothic clothing sat next to her.

"Hi I'm Tina," she said smiling.

"I'm Haley."

"You're new around here," Tina stated instead of asked.

Haley nodded, "I just moved here."

That was the end of their conversation as class begun. Haley pulled her quill and parchment out and began to take notes. It was a few minutes later when she realized the entire class was staring at her oddly.

"What?"

"Is that a quill?" the teacher who introduced herself as Mrs. Hagberg.

'Shit!' Haley mentally scolded herself.

She gave a nervous chuckle, "They're not uncommon in England." Obviously that wasn't true but she didn't have much of a better excuse.

Tina giggled beside her, "Here." She pulled out a notebook and two pens and a pencil. "I always bring extra on the first day. Keep them."

"Thanks," Haley said quickly shoving her quill and parchment in her backpack.

They class once again commenced and went by quickly. Haley felt like Hermione as she knew all the answers to Mrs. Hagberg's questions. Once class ended she quickly went to the classroom she knew to be the Spanish room. She was actually excited for this class she been studying the language and thought it was beautiful.

She sat alone and a guy with a Mohawk sat next to her.

"Hey babe, you're new here. I know because you're gorgeous and we haven't made out yet," the boy said.

"And I'm pretty sure we're not going to," Haley stated.

The boy just smiled, "Playing hard to get. I like that. I'm Puck."

Haley snorted, "Puck? What kind of name is that?"

"Puckerman, leave the poor girl alone," Tina said approaching the table.

"Ah, so your names not Puck it's Puckerman. Unless your name is Puck Puckerman in which case, I feel sorry for you."

Tina laughed out loud and said, "His names actually Noah."

"Ah, that's better. Well Noah, I'm Haley. And we will probably never make out so don't waste your breath."

Puck gave her a cocky smile. "You'll come around. They always do." He stood up and with a wink left.

Tina sat in his seat and said, "Ignore him. He's a player. Or at least he thinks he is. He got a girl pregnant last year and hasn't gotten many dates since."

Haley just nodded.

"So you're from England?"

Haley laughed, "Yeah, thanks for saving me back there."

"No problem. It was kind of funny though. I mean a quill?"

"Yeah, but at my old school quills were normal. Expected even. If you couldn't write with a quill you were the strange one."

"Well you need an update. Keep the pens and notebook but you should buy some."

"Yeah I will. Thanks, Tina."

Just then Mr. Schuester walked in and silenced the class.

"Hola clase, mi nombre es Sr. Schuester. ¿Quién entiende lo que estoy diciendo?" (Hello class, my name is Mr. Schuester. Who understands what I'm saying?)

Haley looked around to see blank looks on everyone's faces so she spoke up, "Entiendo Sr. Schuester." (I understand, Mr. Schuester.)

"Haley, pensé que nunca había tenido antes española." (Haley, I thought you had never taken Spanish before.)

"Yo no tengo, pero he estado estudiando. Me han dicho que soy un principiante rápido." (I haven't but I have been studying it. I've been told I'm a fast learner.)

Mr. Schuester smiled, "You must be. That is very impressive Haley."

Tina was staring at her along with several other members of the class.

'You're supposed to be normal! Shut your fat trap!' Haley scolded herself.

At the end of class Haley went to her locker to grab her next book. Her class didn't start for ten minutes so she had a little time. She grabbed her history book but when she turned around it felt as if she was bitch slapped by an iceberg.

She closed her eyes as ice cold liquid ran down her face. She opened her eyes to see two large guys in leather school jackets standing with Quinn, Santana, and Brittany.

"Welcome to America, Scarface," Quinn said before the five walked off laughing.

"Oh my god!" Haley heard Kurt's voice.

"Are you okay?" Mercedes asked.

Haley wiped some of the frozen liquid off her face. "What was that?"

"A slushy," Kurt stated grimly.

"I can't believe Quinn!" Mercedes growled. "She knows how horrible slushies' are!"

"Here we'll help you get cleaned up before your next class," Kurt told her.

Haley shook her head, "No, I'll be fine. I'll see you at lunch okay?"

"Haley, we can help…"

Haley cut Mercedes off, "No I'm serious guys. I got this."

Haley walked off to the bathroom. She made sure it was completely empty before she walked into a stall and pulled her wand out of the secret compartment of her book bag. A few well-chosen words later she was completely clean and in a new, sexier, outfit. She was in a black skirt that was just long enough to cover the scar on her leg. She wore a black t-shirt that covered all the scars on her back perfectly but showed a lot more cleavage than Sirius would approve. She was now in a pair of tall black heals than showed off her legs nicely. Haley muttered a quick spell on her hair and it was soon bouncy, shiny, and had a beautiful wave to it.

She left the bathroom and was met by several stares.

'It's impossible for me to be normal,' thought grimly.

She began walking down the hall to her next class when her path was cut off by a guy with an afro and someone following him with a camera.

"You're Haley James Potter, correct?" he asked before shoving a microphone in her face.

"Um… yes," Haley said awkwardly.

"Is it true that you got expelled from your old school in England for murdering a teacher before fleeing the country?" he asked shoving the microphone in her face once again.

"What? No!"

"And isn't it true that you are an orphan and you live alone so you sell your body to pay for everything you need?"

Just then the afro guy was slammed into the lockers. "I'm going to tell you this only once Jewfro! Stay away from Haley!"

Finn released him and he ran off. "Thanks Finn," Haley said.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I've been slushied and brutally interrogated. I'm on cloud nine," Haley said sarcastically.

"You were slushied!" Finn shouted. "Who was it?"

Haley shrugged, "I don't know all the names. Ask Kurt and Mercedes. They saw it."

Finn nodded and put his arm around her shoulders, "What class do you have now?"

"History."

"I'll take you there."

They got several odd and shocked looks as they walked down the hall.

When they arrived to the classroom Finn let go of Haley and said, "Wait for me here and I'll pick you up and take you to the cafeteria."

History went quickly. It was much better than Binns classes for sure. Maybe it was because this teacher was actually alive but Haley actually enjoyed the class.

Haley waited outside the classroom and it was only a minute later that Finn arrived. "How was class?"

"Not bad. Better than my old history class actually."

They talked about their day as they headed to the cafeteria. Haley followed Finns lead when it came to getting food. It was nothing like the Great Hall. You had to line up and pay at the end. When their trays were full they found Mercedes and Kurt sitting with Tina, Rachel, and a boy in a wheel chair that had been in her history and math class.

"Hey Diva, nice outfit," Mercedes said as they sat down.

Haley gave a small smile, "Thanks."

"Haley, this is Tina and Artie. Guys this is Haley Potter. She just moved here."

"Actually we've met," Tina said grinning.

"We sat together in math."

"Oh yeah!" Artie said smiling, "You're the girl with the quill."

"You use a quill?" Kurt laughed.

"Actually Tina saved me and gave me a pen and notebook. I'll need to buy some more this weekend."

Finn shook his head as he chuckled, "You're so weird."

Haley wanted to retort him but only said, "I know."

"Hey, who was it that slushied her?" Finn asked Kurt.

"Karofsky, Azimio, Quinn, Santana, and Brittany," Kurt recited quickly.

"Quinn, Santana, and Brittany!" Finn growled.

"Yep, although Brittany didn't seem to know what was going on," Mercedes answered.

"Yeah but she always looks like that," Kurt countered.

"Basically Santana and Quinn," Mercedes told Finn.

"Don't worry Haley. We'll make sure they leave you alone," Finn stated.

Haley just shrugged, "It's okay, Finn. I've had worse."

Finn rolled his eyes, "Yes we know you've had worse the point is you came here to have a better life and I'm not going to let my ex-girlfriend and her cheerleading friends ruin this for you."

They next two classes went quickly. Now all she had was gym. She stuck with Tina as they went to the changing rooms to get in there gym clothes.

Haley had bought long yoga pants and a t-shirt because all the shorts she saw would show off a particularly nasty scar on her leg. All the other girls however were wearing short. It wasn't until they got into the gymnasium that she saw a few other people she recognized in 6th period gym. She spotted Noah, Finn, Rachel, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, and the kid with the afro.

"Alright!" Coach Beiste called getting everyone's attention. "As it is the first day back we will be doing a fitness test to see how lazy you've been over the summer. We will start with the boys so ladies take a seat."

Haley sat with Rachel and Tina as they watched Finn and the other boys doing a five minute run. They had paired up. One person counted how many laps there partner did in the five minutes and then they would switch off.

"Ladies, your turn!" Beiste shouted.

Haley was partnered with Rachel and Tina asked Brittany. Haley counted first for Rachel. She did very well; twenty four laps.

"Nicely done," Haley said when Rachel was done.

"Thanks I run a lot."

"It shows," Haley said before taking her stance.

She took off once Coach blew the whistle. 'This isn't that hard,' Haley thought to herself. 'It's easier than running from giant spiders in the forest or mass murders.' Haley didn't even pay attention to however fast she was running she just kept going avoiding people as she went. She didn't stop until coach blew the whistle to end the run.

"How did I do?" Haley panted.

Rachel looked stunned, "You beat the school record!"

Coach Beiste came over to the pair immediately. "Potter, you were amazing out there! How many did she get Berry?"

"Forty two!"

"That's a new record Potter! You should think about joining the track team."

Haley was proud of herself until she saw Quinn and Santana giving her death glares. Brittany however gave her a thumbs up.

She used her wand to clean up until of taking an actual shower and changed before the three cheerleaders could catch her. She rushed out of the gym and ran straight into someone.

"Oh sorry!" she apologized before looking up to see Mr. Schuester.

"It's okay. You in a hurry to get some place?"

"Actually to get away from someplace," Haley muttered.

"Is something wrong?" Will asked.

Haley shook her head, "Nothing I can't handle. I just don't fit in yet."

"Really, because all you teachers are very impressed with you," Will told her.

Haley shrugged, "Yeah, I can impress teachers. The ones at my old school that weren't trying to kill me or verbally abusive were fairly impressed with my schoolwork as well. I can handle academics but I'm no good when it comes to people."

"You've made friends already," Will pointed out.

Haley chuckled, "Yeah, no matter where I go people either love or hate me. There's no middle ground." Will was trying to think of something to say when Haley asked, "Could I maybe sit in on some of your Glee meeting this afternoon? Kurt or Finn is my ride home and I want to know what it's about."

"Of course, we meet at three in the choir room," Will told her.

"Thanks Mr. Schue, I may be a few minutes late. I need to go to the library."

Will smiled, "That's fine. I'll see you then." Will walked off and Haley went to the library. It was ten to three so she had some time to look around.


	23. Chapter 22

It was very small compared to the Hogwarts library but it would have to work. She spent a while looking around but she found three books she thought looked interesting. It was three ten as she was leaving the library and heading to the choir room. She was half way there when her phone went off.

_'How is your first day going?'_

Haley quickly texted Sirius back, _'Could be better, could be worse.'_

_'What's wrong?'_

_'I just don't fit in yet.'_

She opened the choir room door and all eyes were on her.

"Haley!" Kurt said happily.

"I'm glad you made it Haley," Mr. Schue said smiling, "Rachel was just about to sing for us."

Finn patted an empty seat as a signal for her two sit next to him.

"What's the dwarf doing here?" Santana asked rudely.

"Santana!" Schue snapped. "I invited her to sit in."

"Why? It's not like she could be in Glee. She probably doesn't have any talent," Quinn sneered.

"Quinn! Santana! Leave Haley alone! You don't know anything about her!" Finn snapped.

"What's there to know? England's just hanging around Kurt so she can get close to you!" Quinn snapped back.

Haley cocked her head, "Um actually I was friends with Kurt way before I met Finn. He's the one that introduced us."

"Shut up, Crackpot! No one was talking to you!" Santana snapped.

"Quinn! Santana! Haley is a guest here! You will treat her the way you do any other member or I'll be looking for your replacements!"

_'What are you doing now?'_

_'Well I decided to sit in on the Glee meeting.'_

Quinn and Santana stayed silent.

"Now I believe Rachel has been working on something so let's give her the floor."

_'How's Hawaii?'_

_'Came back early. Moony got a job offer. With his furry little problem those don't come around very often and he couldn't pass it up.'_

_'Good for him. I'll need to stop by this weekend.'_

_'Or I could come there.'_

_'You'll always be welcome here, Padfoot!'_

Haley put her phone down as music began to play.

**_"Nice to meet you, where you been?_**

**_I could show you incredible things_**

**_Magic, madness, heaven, sin_**

**_Saw you there and I thought_**

**_Oh my God, look at that face_**

**_You look like my next mistake_**

**_Love's a game, wanna play?_**

Haley couldn't believe how amazing she was.

**_New money, suit and tie_**

**_I can read you like a magazine_**

**_Ain't it funny, rumors fly_**

**_And I know you heard about me_**

**_So hey, let's be friends_**

**_I'm dying to see how this one ends_**

**_Grab your passport and my hand_**

**_I can make the bad guys good for a weekend_**

**_So it's gonna be forever_**

**_Or it's gonna go down in flames_**

**_You can tell me when it's over_**

**_If the high was worth the pain_**

**_Got a long list of ex-lovers_**

**_They'll tell you I'm insane_**

**_'Cause you know I love the players_**

**_And you love the game_**

She didn't recognize the song but her voice was breath taking.

**_'Cause we're young and we're reckless_**

**_We'll take this way too far_**

**_It'll leave you breathless_**

**_Or with a nasty scar_**

**_Got a long list of ex-lovers_**

**_They'll tell you I'm insane_**

**_But I've got a blank space, baby_**

**_And I'll write your name_**

**_Cherry lips, crystal skies_**

**_I could show you incredible things_**

**_Stolen kisses, pretty lies_**

**_You're the King, baby, I'm your Queen_**

**_Find out what you want_**

**_Be that girl for a month_**

**_Wait, the worst is yet to come, oh no_**

**_Screaming, crying, perfect storms_**

**_I can make all the tables turn_**

**_Rose garden filled with thorns_**

**_Keep you second guessing like_**

**_"Oh my God, who is she?"_**

**_I get drunk on jealousy_**

**_But you'll come back each time you leave_**

**_'Cause, darling, I'm a nightmare dressed like a daydream_**

**_So it's gonna be forever_**

**_Or it's gonna go down in flames_**

**_You can tell me when it's over_**

**_If the high was worth the pain_**

**_Got a long list of ex-lovers_**

**_They'll tell you I'm insane_**

**_'Cause you know I love the players_**

**_And you love the game_**

**_'Cause we're young and we're reckless_**

**_We'll take this way too far_**

**_It'll leave you breathless_**

**_Or with a nasty scar_**

**_Got a long list of ex-lovers_**

**_They'll tell you I'm insane_**

**_But I've got a blank space, baby_**

**_And I'll write your name_**

**_Boys only want love if it's torture_**

**_Don't say I didn't say, I didn't warn ya_**

**_Boys only want love if it's torture_**

**_Don't say I didn't say, I didn't warn ya_**

**_So it's gonna be forever_**

**_Or it's gonna go down in flames_**

**_You can tell me when it's over_**

**_If the high was worth the pain_**

**_Got a long list of ex-lovers_**

**_They'll tell you I'm insane_**

**_'Cause you know I love the players_**

**_And you love the game_**

**_'Cause we're young and we're reckless_**

**_We'll take this way too far_**

**_It'll leave you breathless_**

**_Or with a nasty scar_**

**_Got a long list of ex-lovers_**

**_They'll tell you I'm insane_**

**_But I've got a blank space, baby_**

**_And I'll write your name"_**

Everyone stood up and clapped as Rachel took a quick bow before going back to her seat. Mr. S got up and went to the front of the room.

"That was amazing Rachel! What a way to start out the year!"

"That was beautiful, Rachel," Haley told the smiling girl.

"Thanks, Haley."

"What was that song?"

"Blank Space by Taylor Swift."

Will smiled as he said, "Does anyone else have something they want to sing?"

No one volunteered.

"Scarface, why don't you try?" Santana sneered.

"Santana," Will warned.

Haley shrugged, "I would but I don't have anything planned."

"You must know the words to some song," Kurt said.

"Yeah, but I doubt the band knows it and I don't have sheet music."

"What's the song?" Will asked.

"I know Skyfall by Adele," Haley shrugged.

Quinn snorted, "She's gonna butcher one of my favorite songs."

"Quinn!" Finn snapped.

"The band knows Skyfall Haley. If you'd like to give it a shot."

Haley nodded and walked to the front of the she took a deep breath before signaling for the band to begin playing. She listened to the beautiful beginning of the song and it began to calm her nerves. By the time she needed to sing she was ready.

**_This is the end_**

**_Hold your breath and count to ten_**

**_Feel the earth move and then_**

**_Hear my heart burst again_**

The room stared at her stunned. Well everyone except Kurt and Mercedes. They had heard Haley's beautiful voice while singing to the radio but it was nothing like hearing a solo.

**_For this is the end_**

**_I've drowned and dreamt this moment_**

**_So overdue I owe them_**

**_Swept away, I'm stolen_**

They prepared themselves for the powerful course they knew was going to come.

**_Let the sky fall_**

**_When it crumbles_**

**_We will stand tall_**

**_Face it all together_**

**_Let the sky fall_**

**_When it crumbles_**

**_We will stand tall_**

**_Face it all together_**

**_At skyfall_**

**_That skyfall_**

Quinn and Santana were furious. They wanted her to be horrible at something but it seemed Haley was perfect at everything. Gym! School! Singing! There was nothing she couldn't do!

**_Skyfall is where we start_**

**_A thousand miles and poles apart_**

**_Where worlds collide and days are dark_**

**_You may have my number, you can take my name_**

**_But you'll never have my heart_**

Everyone was watching Haley so closely that no one noticed the people standing in the doorway.

**_Let the sky fall (let the sky fall)_**

**_When it crumbles (when it crumbles)_**

**_We will stand tall (we will stand tall)_**

**_Face it all together_**

**_Let the sky fall (let the sky fall)_**

**_When it crumbles (when it crumbles)_**

**_We will stand tall (we will stand tall)_**

**_Face it all together_**

**_At skyfall_**

A middle-aged gentleman opened the door in the hopes of finding his goddaughter. He did. And as soon as he had opened the door people heard the beautiful voice and entered the room to watch the performance.

**_Where you go I go_**

**_What you see I see_**

**_I know I'd never be me_**

**_Without the security_**

**_Of your loving arms_**

**_Keeping me from harm_**

**_Put your hand in my hand_**

**_And we'll stand_**

**_Let the sky fall (let the sky fall)_**

**_When it crumbles (when it crumbles)_**

**_We will stand tall (we will stand tall)_**

**_Face it all together_**

**_Let the sky fall (let the sky fall)_**

**_When it crumbles (when it crumbles)_**

**_We will stand tall (we will stand tall)_**

**_Face it all together_**

**_At skyfall_**

**_Let the sky fall_**

**_We will stand tall_**

**_At skyfall_**

**_Oh"_**

When the song was over the nothing but silence for a few second before a deafening roar of applause told her more people were in the room.

She turned around to see at least fifty people had crammed into the choir room behind her.

Once the applause finally died down, Mr. Schuester shooed everyone that wasn't in glee out of the room but the last person was definitely not a student.

"Can I help you?" Mr. S asked causing Haley to turn around to see who he was speaking to. She almost let out a squeal when she saw one her favorite people in the world.

"Well, I was looking for my goddaughter but I just found her," Sirius said smirking.

Haley ran to him and threw herself in his arms.

"Wait! You're Sirius Black!" Will stated in shock.

Sirius released Haley and stuck out his hand grabbing Will's and shaking it. "Yep! And in case you haven't watched to news lately I have been spending the past few days in Hawaii resting with the money that the government gave me for wrongfully sending me to prison for twelve years of my life."

"What'd ya go to jail for?" Puck questioned.

"Murdering thirteen people," Sirius said shrugging. "Now, is there a Kurt Hummel here?"

Kurt gulped and slowly raised his hand. Sirius crossed over to him while he kept his arm around Haley's shoulders.

He gave the boy elevator eyes before saying, "You are gay right?"

Haley, Finn, Mercedes, and even Kurt burst out laughing. When Kurt caught his breath he nodded and said, "Yes, Mr. Black I am gay."

"Good, but don't call me Mr. Black. You're a friend of Haley's so you can call me Sirius or Padfoot."

"Padfoot?"

"It's a long story," Haley stated. "So um… Siri, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I've been in prison for twelve years and on the run for an additional years so I'm kinda homeless," Sirius stated.

Haley snorted before saying, "Why aren't you staying with Remus or even the Weasleys?"

"Because I didn't want to impose on them."

"So let me guess, you'll be imposing on me?"

"Damn straight."

Haley laughed before turning to Mr. Schuester, "So Mr. Schue, was I good enough for glee club?"


	24. Chapter 23

**AN: Hi! I'm back! I was wondering what pairings you would like to see.**

**Here are my ideas:**

**Haley X Finn**

**Haley X George**

**Will X Tonks**

**Bill X Emma**

**Fred X Mercedes**

**Percy X Rachel**

**Remus X (OC)**

**Sirius X Amelia**

**Kurt X Blaine**

**Ron X Hermione**

**Ron X Tina**

**Hermione X Puck**

**Sirius X Shelby**

**So just let me know what you like or if you have any other ideas! Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Glee.**

When Haley spoke Will finally stopped staring at Sirius. "Wha… Yes! Yes, of course! You're definitely in, that is if you want to be."

"Yeah Haley! You're probably one of the best singers here!" Finn stated making Quinn glare at him.

"Well, then I guess I'm in," Haley shrugged.

Sirius hugged Haley again.

"Great!" Will said excitedly, "Are you currently in any other activities? I know Sue wanted you as a Cheerio…"

"I turned her down. I don't want to be a cheerleader. Coach Beiste wants me on the track team though. I might do that."

Sirius chuckled, "You are very quick."

"She broke the school lap record today," Rachel informed him.

Will smiled, "Well I think that's the end of today. Your assignment for the week is simple. Everyone is going to sing a song that represents themselves as a way to introduce yourself to our newest member and Haley will introduce herself to us."

"Solos!" Kurt shouted happily.

"It will be a great way to start out the new year," Mr. S stated.

Everyone started to clear out of the room but Finn stopped to talk to Haley and Sirius.

"Hello, Mr. Black, I'm Finn Hudson," he said politely.

"Hello, Mr. Hudson, I believe I have heard Haley speak of you before," Sirius said offering the young man his hand.

Finn chuckled as he shook Sirius's hand, "I don't doubt it. My mom is dating Kurt's dad and our family has kind of adopted Haley. She was planning on coming over to dinner tonight actually."

Sirius wrapped his arm around his god daughters arms again, "Well, I would love to meet them sometime."

"How about tonight?" Finn asked.

"Tonight?"

"Yeah, I'll just let my mom know you're coming as well. She and Burt were over the moon for Haley when she told them you were released."

"That is very kind but not necessary…" Haley started but was cut off by Finn.

"We'll keep it simple, pizza and sports," Finn offered.

Haley laughed and Kurt came over, "Hey, what are you guys talking about?"

"I was trying to talk Haley and Mr. Black into coming over for supper tonight."

"Brilliant! It would be nice to get to know Padfoot a little better," Kurt said smirking.

"Well, then I guess we're in," Sirius said squeezing Haley's shoulders.

"Great! I can pick you both up if you'd like. Is six alright?" Finn asked.

"That would be great," Sirius answered for Haley.

"Finn!" an angry Quinn shouted from the doorway.

"I'll be right back," Finn said as he crossed to her.

"She seems like a joy," Sirius muttered to Haley.

Haley laughed before turning to Kurt who was still beside them, "What's with Quinn and Finn? Are they like a couple?"

"Why?" Kurt said smirking, "Are you jealous?"

Haley play hit his arm, "No, I'm not jealous. I'm just confused. Quinn seems to be all over him but Finn always seems to try to ignore her."

Kurt smirked, "Yeah, well, that's because last year they were dating. Then Quinn cheated on him with Puckerman and got pregnant. Ever since then Quinn's been trying to get him back but Finn refuses. He's not as angry with her anymore but he won't date her after what she did to him."

Sirius shook his head, "This place is weird."

"How so?" Kurt asked confused.

"Where Haley and I went to school I don't remember one teen pregnancy. The biggest drama was who you were going to Hogsmeade with."

"Hogsmeade?"

"A town close to the school. Third years and up could go occasionally."

"Well, I couldn't. I was hardly allowed outside because I had a crazy murderer escape prison. He kinda wanted to murder me so no one let me out of there sight," Haley smirked up at Sirius, "Well, except that one time."

"Not my fault!"

Haley giggled and Finn came back rubbing his temples. "What was that about?" Kurt asked.

"Same as usual. I like Quinn. I really do, but I won't date her," Finn stated.

"Are you still dating Rachel?" Kurt asked.

Finn shook his head, "Na, I don't think that was going to go anywhere. She's still getting over what happened with Jessie St. James."

"Who?" Haley asked.

"Jessie. He pretended to be interested in Rachel then dumped her and threw eggs at her," Finn growled.

Haley winced, "She's a vegan…"

"Yeah…" Finn stopped talking when his phone vibrated. "It's a text from mom. She is super excited to meet Sirius and said if I hadn't invited you to supper already she would have." Finn put his phone away before saying, "So, would you both like a ride home?"

Sirius shook his head, "No I'll call a cab."

"You sure? It's really no problem. I was going to drive Haley anyways."

"No, that's quite alright. But we will definitely see you tonight," Sirius said shaking Finn and Kurt's hands before they walked away.

Sirius and Haley were the last ones in the room when Mr. Schue came back in. "Oh, hello, Haley, Mr. Black."

"Hey, Mr. Schuester. Sirius, Mr. S in my Spanish teacher along with being my glee instructor."

"Spanish? Since when do you speak Spanish?"

"She's actually coming along very well. She could easily be at the top of her classes if she keeps it up," Will said smiling.

Haley blushed and Sirius smirked, "You're the Hermione Granger of Ohio!"

Haley hit his stomach before they said good bye and started towards the school exit. As they were walking they passed Sue and she stopped them.

"Oh hi, Coach," Haley said politely.

"Hello, Haley. Who's your friend?" she asked giving Sirius elevator eyes.

"This is Sirius, my godfather."

The look on her face was priceless. Sue's eyes went large and her mouth fell open.

Sirius chuckled, "I'm a free, innocent man if it makes any difference."

Sue got a handle on herself, "Good, or I'd have to beat you for coming near my students."

"You're a very scary lady…"

"Thank you." Sue turned to Haley, "How was your first day?"

Haley gave a shy shrug, "Alright."

"A little more information would be nice."

"I joined the New Directions, broke a school record, was attacked by a reporter, and had a couple slushies' thrown in my face. Half of those things are good I guess."

Sirius was confused, "What's a slushy?"

"A cup full of water and ice chips with sticky syrup flavouring," Haley stated.

"Who slushied you?" Sue asked in curiosity.

"I forgot the jocks names but Quinn and Santana were there. Technically Brittany was there but… well…"

Sue cut her off, "I know what you mean."

"Yeah it's no big deal though. Anyway, we should get going. I'll see you later, Coach."

Sirius and Haley were able to make it out of the school and hid in a supply shed where they were able to apparate home.


End file.
